Because You're Worth It
by whippasnappa
Summary: “I swear, if you walk out that door, we’re over!” Harry doesn't trust Draco's new friend. Not. One. Bit. Something about the way he looks at Draco just doesn't sit right with Harry. Thier relationship becomes shaky as they argue more and more. HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Draco groaned at the look on his lover's face. He knew the familiar argument was going to come up again. How could it not? They had been arguing about it for months, and it seemed the tension had finally reached boiling point. As Harry opened his mouth, Draco spoke first, trying to cut the argument off.

"Don't." he snapped quickly, giving Harry a warning look. Both Harry and Draco had secured good jobs at the ministry. Harry had become one of the most well known Aurors like Mad-eye Moody.

Although Voldemort had long been defeated, there were still many dark wizards roaming the wizarding world. Many of them were rogue death eaters, in denial that their lord had been defeated. Some of them were trying to bring Voldemort back, even though Harry had reduced the Dark Lord to nothing more than a pile of ash.

Draco didn't try for an Auror position like Harry. Harry, still the Gryffindor savour he ever was, didn't mind risking his life on a daily basis to help other people. But Draco had long ago decided he was far to handsome to be taken from the world before his time and a risky job like that just wouldn't do.

So he applied to the ministry, and was stuck in a department that he didn't want to be in. he worked in the department dealing with the misuse of Muggle artefacts.

All he knew was that his job was unbelievably annoying. He basically dealt with everything that everyone didn't want to. Like exploding toilets. And toasters that attacked by firing burning slices of toast at the nearest person's head. There had even once been an incident where a Muggle had been eaten by his own doormat. Harry sat down heavily.

"You're late." Harry accused. Draco reached in the cupboard.

"I wasn't aware I had a curview." He said lightly. Harry was glaring.

"You were with _him _weren't you?" Harry snapped, standing up. Draco sighed. This is where the argument always began.

"Yes, Harry, I was with Lucas. Look, I don't see what your problem is!" he yelled.

"He's my friend. Just my friend. How many times do I have to tell you that? What, do you not trust me or something?" he snapped. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course I trust you. Its just there's something not right about him. The way he looks at you…he's a creep." Harry admitted.

"He's my best friend!" Draco snapped. "Do I get jealous of you and the weasel? No." he muttered.

"Its different. Ron…I've known Ron forever." Harry reasoned. "You haven't even known _Lucas _that long." He pointed out.

"Harry I don't want to fight about this again." Draco said soothingly.

Harry dodged Draco's attempted kiss. "Well I do!" he said stubbornly.

"I can see it in his eyes. I always get this weird feeling about him. The way he looks at you. He's no good, Draco." Harry said finally. Draco frowned.

"Well what do you want me to do? Cut him out of my life completely just because you have a 'feeling' about him?" he asked sarcastically. Harry ignored the sarcasm completely.

"Well that would be great." He huffed.

"I'm not going to do that Harry. I wouldn't ask you to get rid of the weasel." He said defensively.

"But I've known Ron since-"

"I don't bloody care!" Draco yelled. He could feel tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Since when had things been this bad? This recurring argument was really starting to affect his relationship with Harry.

In fact, he couldn't recall a day where they _didn't _end up fighting about Lucas. For a moment, Draco considered giving up his friendship with Lucas to pacify Harry, but changed his mind quickly. He wouldn't let Harry bully him!

"Harry, please. I would never be unfaithful to you, you know that, right?" Draco asked slowly. Harry nodded slowly. Trust was one thing they had always had.

"Then I don't see a problem. Lucas is really great once you get to know him." he said gently.

Harry exploded. "He wants you! I call fucking tell, Malfoy!" he roared.

"Oh, so now I'm _Malfoy_?" Draco asked angrily. "At least Lucas and I never fight like this, Potter!" he hissed. Lucas was the gentlest person Draco had ever met. He just couldn't understand why Harry felt so passionate about breaking them apart.

"Well if Lucas is so fucking great why don't you go to him?" he challenged.

"Maybe I will!" Draco shot back. He turned his back on Harry and made his way to the door. He couldn't take another minute arguing with Harry like this. He stormed through the hallway. As he touched the door handle, Harry spoke.

"You're actually leaving?" Harry asked, shocked. He never expected Draco to take him up on his challenge. Things never usually got this far, Draco thought sadly. Draco turned the handle and opened the door slightly. A burst of cold air was let into the house.

"I swear, if you walk out that door, we're over!" Harry shouted suddenly. Draco froze. No. It had never gotten this far out of hand before. They would argue, then Harry would end up kissing him in the heat of the moment.

Make-up sex was always Draco's favourite. Draco turned to look at Harry. His usually soft and kind green eyes were blazing with pure anger. There wouldn't be any kisses this time.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He choked. He flung the door open and stepped out into the cold outside. Harry was left standing in the hallway in shock. He didn't even blink when the door slammed shut.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen numbly. He never thought he would ever break up with Draco. It was mostly the shock that Draco was leaving that made him shout out. He threatened Draco with ending their relationship, yet he still left. Left, to be with his _precious _Lucas, Harry thought bitterly.

He hadn't been making it up to cause fights; he really sensed something strange about Draco's friend. Firstly, he was just to good to be true. Harry tried to welcome him in the beginning, thinking it would be good for Draco to have another friend. But then the strange behaviour began. Lucas refused to go anywhere with Draco while Harry was present.

So that meant Draco was away more and more. Between Harry's work and the time Draco was spending with Lucas, they hardly saw each other. So Harry refused to be pushed out of the picture. He ignored Lucas's request and simply spent time with Draco anyway, wherever they went. Then the looks began. The evil glares Lucas sent him behind Draco's back. As soon as the blonde turned around, he would be the sweet and innocent Lucas again. Harry could barely stand it.

He tried telling Draco, but then the arguments began. The arguments worsened as Lucas began getting closer and closer to Draco. Harry saw each and every lingering touch Lucas gave Draco. Whenever Lucas looked at Draco, his gaze was filled with pure lust. Harry was suddenly filled with anger. How dare Draco do this?

If he was forced to choose between Draco and Ron, Harry regretted to admit he would always choose Draco. He had hoped the same thing had gone for his lover over his friends. Obviously not. He shifted into the lounge and slumped on the sofa. So that was it. Their relationship was over.

He would have to speak with Hermione in the morning. She would make him feel better. She had had her doubts about Lucas's trustworthiness too. He couldn't help but smile at Hermione and Ron's reaction to his relationship with Draco. Ron had nearly had a heart attack. Hermione had been very accepting, and suggested they all came round for dinner, to put aside the animosity they had felt in the past.

The actual dinner had been rather quiet and Draco was, surprisingly, being very well behaved around Ron. Harry smiled again as he remembered what happened near the end of the meal.

"This was very delicious." Hermione said gracefully as she lowered her fork. Ron said nothing. Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Ah! I-I mean yeah. It was alright." He grumbled.

"Did you make this, Draco?" Hermione asked, using Draco's first name easily. Harry was surprised how easily it slipped off her tongue, considering she had called him Malfoy for a large period of her life. Draco shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Alas, my culinary skills are limited when it comes to using Muggle appliances. Harry cooks everything." He admitted, remembering the first time Harry had tried to teach him how to use the cappuccino maker. The entire kitchen, and Draco, had ended up covered in coffee beans. Hermione was surprised Harry was such a good cook.

"You think this tastes good, you should taste Harry's dick." He said, completely unabashed. Hermione made a squeaking noise. She never would have expected Draco to be so forward. Ron had missed his plate completely and ended up stabbing the table, the metal sinking into the expensive wooden table. Draco blinked and looked up, surprised at all their actions.

"What?" he asked innocently. Harry groaned.

"_Its called _spotted _dick, Draco." Harry corrected quickly. Ron sighed with relief and Hermione's blush subsided. Draco shrugged. _

"_I don't care if the pudding is spotted or not, the way Harry makes it, its really tasty." He informed the table. He turned to Ron, sensing his discomfort. _

"_Would you like to try some? Harry made a very _large _one yesterday." He told the redhead. Ron shook his head and never touched another pudding. When they left, Draco's smirk told all. The little bugger had known exactly what he had been saying. _

He buried his face in his pillow. He was going to miss Draco so much, even though he hated the blonde right now. He could have stayed. He should have stayed! But obviously their relationship didn't mean as much to Draco as Harry had first thought.

Draco had no other choice but to go to Lucas. He couldn't believe Harry would threaten him like that. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer nervously. Lucas was at the door within seconds, a smile on his face.

"You know you're free to Apparate in any time, don't you?" he said gently. Draco looked down.

"I've broken up with Harry," he said. It sounded horrible to his own ears. Realisation hit Draco and his eyes filled with tears. He turned away, realising how utterly pathetic he must look to Lucas. Lucas stared at him sympathetically and pulled him into the house.

"Oh, Draco," he led the blonde to the sofa and sat him down.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. Draco nodded miserably. Lucas poured Draco a drink.

"C-can I stay here with you for a little while?" Draco asked. Lucas smiled.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you like!" he offered. Draco gave him a wobbly smile.

"Thank you." he said quietly. He missed Harry, but he had always enjoyed spending time with Lucas. Now he could be here with his friend without thinking of Harry and feeling guilty. Draco stared down at his glass.

"I-I don't usually drink." He said, giving it back. Lucas pushed it back.

"I think this occasion deserves it." he said. Draco eyed the drink. It would help him forget about Harry, he thought. Knowing he couldn't hold his liquor, Draco downed the drink anyway and passed the empty glass to Lucas, signalling he wanted another. Lucas was happy to oblige and gave the blonde a refill. Soon, all thoughts of Harry were replaced by a pleasant buzz. He sighed and let his head rest on Lucas's shoulder.

"Stupid Potter." He mumbled. Draco was falling asleep, lulled by the warmth of the fire, until he felt Lucas slide his hand up the back of his shirt. Draco supposed it was an accident and just stayed still. He was too comfortable to move. He let out a small whine as he felt Lucas shifting him.

Draco blinked. He was now lying on top of Lucas. He sighed. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was Harry holding him. He could pretend everything was back to normal, like Harry still loved him. As the blonde as drifting off to sleep, Lucas reversed their positions and pinned Draco to the sofa by his wrists. Draco sobered up a little when Lucas kissed him. Draco moved his head away.

"W-what are you doing?" he shouted. Lucas smiled.

"Your beautiful, Draco." Lucas purred. Draco froze. Only Harry was allowed to call him that. Only Harry. Lucas kissed him again and Draco struggled to get away.

"No! Lucas, I'm sorry, but I love Harry!" he said truthfully. Lucas held him down.

"You're a fucking tease, Draco." Lucas said angrily. His voice changed dramatically. Lucas started pulling off Draco's shirt, not caring that he was breaking off buttons as he went. Draco took this opportunity to pull away, but Lucas just dragged him to the floor. Draco never remembered Lucas being so strong. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had drunk so much alcohol.

"Lucas…stop," he begged, but Lucas paid no attention. Harry had been right. All along, Harry had been right! Why the hell hadn't he listened? I mean, Harry was one of the best Aurors in the business. Harry was the best judge of character, yet Draco had completely ignored his warnings about Lucas.

Draco felt Lucas's hands in his boxers and he knew what was going to happen. "I don't want this!" Draco told him, his voice wavering. Lucas obviously didn't care and continued with his task of stripping the blonde. Draco knew his only escape would be to Apparate. He reached around wildly for his wand. Lucas smirked, knowing what Draco was looking for. "I took that from you quite a while ago." He said. Draco's eyes widened.

Without his wand, he was completely helpless. He was inebriated, and coupled with Lucas's apparent strength; there was nothing much he could do. He kicked out, but his attacks were futile. "Now, come on baby. It'll hurt less if you relax." Lucas purred in his ear. This attempt did not soothe Draco. Draco closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't been so quick to dismiss Harry's suspicions.

* * *

To be continued…..

Whippasnappa xx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed and put the phone down. It wouldn't be fair to call Hermione this late. Although Harry knew she wouldn't mind, he still didn't want to disturb her. He decided he would just be better off going to bed. He would visit her tomorrow by floo. He trudged up the stairs and flung open his bedroom door.

He found Draco in the bed, asleep. For a moment, Harry didn't realise that anything was wrong. Then he suddenly remembered. He had broken up this Draco. Coming upstairs to find the blonde asleep was not supposed to be a normal occurrence anymore. Draco was curled up with one of Harry's old shirts. If he weren't so angry with Draco he would have found it cute.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled angrily. Draco woke up at once. His eyes sought out Harry. He sat up.

"H-Harry. Thank god you're here. I'm sorry. I never should have left." He said quickly.

"Damn right you shouldn't of. But you did anyway." He growled. The covers slipped down and it was obvious Draco wasn't wearing anything underneath. What the hell was he playing at?

"You were r-right about Lucas, Harry." Draco admitted quickly. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. So you finally admit it. So, now he's not the perfect little friend anymore you came running back?" he snarled.

"Harry. S-something happened." Draco said in a small voice. Harry didn't like the way that sounded. It was then he noticed a love bite forming on Draco's neck. The meek look on Draco's face explained everything.

"Lucas-"

"Get out!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, please, you d-don't understand!" Draco said quickly, trying to explain the situation. He needed Harry so much right now.

"Get. Out." Harry repeated angrily.

Draco hadn't been away for long and he had already cheated, Harry mused angrily. He didn't want to be around Draco a second longer.

"I'm going to go downstairs. If your not packed and gone in ten minutes, I'll show you some hexes that your father would have been proud of." Harry threatened seriously, waving his wand at Draco angrily. Draco watched sorrowfully as Harry stormed out. There was no way Harry would listen. He swallowed. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Hello, baby."

Draco's head shot up. Unfortunately, he recognised that voice. Lucas was stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the doorframe. He was about to call for Harry, but Lucas pulled his wand out.

"Don't even think about it." he growled, his wand pointed at the blonde's throat. Draco shrank back fearfully as Lucas swiftly moved from the door to the bed, where Draco was sat. Lucas repented and put his wand away.

"I'm sorry angel. I didn't mean to scare you." he said softly. He sat on the bed next to Draco.

"And I'm also sorry about before. But it was partly your fault," Lucas reasoned, running his hand up Draco's thigh. Draco pulled away.

"I know you love me. Come on, baby. I'll take you home. Harry doesn't deserve you." he said.

"What?"

"Your too beautiful for him, angel. You need a pureblood wizard who is worthy to be by your side." He cooed. Draco felt sick at all the pet names.

"Don't touch me!" Draco yelled, shoving Lucas's hand away. Lucas sighed.

"Its alright. You don't have to pretend you don't love me to save Harry's feelings. I know you do." Lucas said.

"Pretend? I _hate _you! Harry was right all along! Your psychotic!" he shouted angrily. Lucas looked angry.

"Listen, I'm trying to be patient with you baby," Lucas said warningly.

"Stop calling me that! I hate you! I would never love a _sick_,perverse, freak like you!" he shouted. Draco no longer cared that Lucas had pulled his wand back out. Lucas also noticed that Draco was no longer bothered by the threat.

"You will come home with me." He said.

"My home is _here_. With _Harry_." Draco said firmly. Lucas pulled his wand away.

"I didn't want to punish Harry for being with you. I mean, who could blame him? You're beautiful; anyone would want you. But, it looks like I'll have to." Lucas said regretfully. Draco laughed.

"You're threatening Harry? He killed the dark lord, if you don't remember. Like you would be any threat!" he said haughtily. Lucas sneered.

"If I remember rightly, baby, your not very good at throwing off the imperious curse. Harry might be wary of me, but _you _are another matter. I could have you take care of him yourself." He said.

"You wouldn't! That curse is an unforgiveable!" he gasped.

"It doesn't matter! Your worth it." Lucas said, a doting smile on his face. Lucas was right. Unlike Harry, Draco had never been able to resist the imperious curse. Deep down, Draco knew Harry would never draw his wand on him. Harry would be a sitting duck if Lucas got control.

"I'll kill him without hesitation. It's not just me. I have others I could send here." He said darkly. The sinister expression slid from his face and was replaced by a loving look.

"So, are you coming home now, angel?"

"Oh, now you're just taking the piss!" Harry yelled. Draco jumped.

"I'll pack your stuff, baby." Lucas offered, springing from the bed, giving Draco an affectionate peck on the lips.

"_Baby_?" Harry scoffed. He felt a wave of hurt.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked angrily. Lucas supplied the answer.

"Well, we've been in love for a very long time." He said. "There's always been some spark between us." He said. He noticed the upset look on Harry's face.

"Don't be like that, Potter. He never really cheated on you. I mean, we only ever made love for the first time when you two were split up." He said, trying to make Harry feel better about losing someone as amazing as Draco. _Made love_? Draco wished even more he had listened to Harry.

"Is this true? Did you sleep with him?" Harry demanded.

"I had no choice." Draco said, tears in his eyes. He looked up at Harry pleadingly.

'_I would never cheat on you willingly, you know that, Harry! Can't you see something is wrong? I love you Harry! I love you! Don't let him take me away from you!' _Draco silently begged.

Harry didn't hear the message. Lucas had finished packing.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll Apparate us. Your probably still tired from earlier." He said, throwing a smirk in Harry's direction. Harry felt sick.

"Your welcome to each other!" he snarled. Harry watched as Lucas gripped Draco's wrist and Apparated them away. Harry momentarily wondered why Draco looked terrified.

* * *

"Harry! You should have come here sooner!" Hermione said. Harry couldn't help but smile. When Hermione and Ron had said 'you are always welcome, whenever' he never realised they meant it so literally. Ron handed him a cup of tea on his girlfriends' orders.

"I'm sorry, mate." He said sincerely. Harry gave him a small smile.

"No your not. You loathed Draco." he mumbled. Ron gave in.

"Yes, I hated the little blighter, but he made you happy." he admitted. Harry accepted the cup and took a drink. The scalding tea burnt his lip. Harry didn't care; in the grand scheme of things, a lot worse had happened in his life than a burnt lip.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Harry blinked.

"Me?" he asked incredulously, wondering why Hermione automatically blamed him. Hermione nodded. Harry looked down at his cup.

"We were arguing about Lucas again." He said. Hermione and Ron knew all about the arguments they had been having over Lucas. Hermione had met with him a few times and agreed with Harry completely; there was just something about that man that didn't sit right with her. Ron had been oblivious as usual, and insisted that Lucas was a 'nice bloke'

"I told him if he liked Lucas so much he should just leave. And he did." Harry said miserably. Hermione sighed.

"What did you say _that _for?" she asked. Harry shrugged. He didn't know either. It had been a heat of the moment kind of thing.

"I found him later. He had come back. Covered in love bites, he was." Harry snarled. There had really only been one, but at this time, he decided exaggeration was allowed.

"He's slept with him, Hermione!" he growled. "He'd been gone for five minutes and he'd cheated on me! Then Lucas swoops in with all these sweet words and pet-names and they just Apparated off into the sunset." He snarled. Hermione sighed.

"You need to speak with Draco," she said. Harry slammed his cup down.

"Its over!" he yelled. The brown tea splashed onto the tablecloth. "He's with Lucas. That's the way Draco has wanted it for a long time." Harry said bitterly. Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers and send Ron for more tea. It was never easy getting through to Harry when he was angry.

"This doesn't add up." She said. "If Draco wanted to be with Lucas, why did you find him upstairs? Why did he come back?" she asked. Harry paused. He reached for a cloth and mopped up the tea.

"He said he was sorry and that he never should have left." He said. his expression turned wistful for a moment as he remembered how Draco was curled up with one of his shirts. Why did he have to be so endearing? Hermione frowned.

"And you say he actually left with Lucas after that?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I know. The two-faced ferret." He said angrily. Ron came in with a pot of tea. He handed it to Hermione. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He was no good with the relationship advice side to his and Harry's friendship. He and Hermione made a great team. Hermione was there for all the advice and problems, but if Harry ever wanted to talk about Quidditch, Ron was there, while Hermione remained clueless as to why they had such an obsession with the sport. "I'll-erm-I'll just be..." He mumbled. Harry smiled.

"It's fine." He mumbled. Ron gave him an apologetic look and left.

"Harry…did he say anything else?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"He was going to, but I didn't give him chance to speak. I told him to get out. When I came back upstairs, that's when Lucas arrived." He said. Hermione noticed how Harry spat Lucas's name venomously.

"He looked scared." Harry said thoughtfully, sipping his (now thankfully) cooler tea. Hermione's mind was working a mile a minute. She poured herself a cup of tea.

"Perhaps he wasn't going with Lucas willingly?" she asked, reaching for the small pot of milk. Harry gave her a doubtful look.

"No, seriously. It doesn't add up! Why would he come back, say he was sorry, never should have left, then leave with Lucas?" she asked.

"You said he looked scared." She added. Harry shook his head.

"Don't. I don't want to hold on to false hope; we're clutching at straws here. I just have to realise he liked Lucas more than he loved me." He said hollowly. He pulled something from his pocket and slammed it on the table. Hermione could tell what was inside the small box.

"Oh, Harry."

Harry stared at the box. "I still love him." He said. "I love him and hate him at the same time. It makes no sense." He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He could feel a headache brewing. Harry reached out and opened the box. Inside, sat a ring. He showed it to Hermione. "Its beautiful, Harry." She said quietly. Harry had obvious taken a lot of time choosing the perfect ring for Draco. She knew Draco would have loved it.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron. He looked furious, and his face was red with anger. Harry sighed and closed the box with a snap. Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh, Ronald! Honestly! You though Harry was proposing to me?" she asked. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron blushed.

"Y-you mean you weren't?" he asked slowly. Harry sighed.

"The ring was for Draco." He said. He pushed the box across the table. "I had his name engraved on the inside of the ring if you wanted to check," he added, a cheeky smile on his face. Ron didn't need the confirmation.

"Right, I…erm, sorry mate," he said hurriedly. He laughed nervously. "I mean, yeah. You'd never propose to Hermione!" he said. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Are you somehow saying that I am not marriage material?" she asked, her arms folded.

"Of course not!" Ron said quickly, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"She's messing with you, Ron." Harry supplied. He stood up. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Good!" Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement. "At least let him explain. _Thoroughly_. Don't jump to conclusions." She added. Harry took the ring back had another look at it. Hermione watched him nervously.

"I'm going to show him exactly what he's missing." He said sternly. Before Hermione could ask him what he meant, Harry Apparated from the room. Hermione sighed and sat down. "Ronald. I think I need another cup of tea," she said. Ron rolled his eyes, wondering if it was all right for a wizard to consume so much tea.

* * *

To be continued… Next chapter coming soon!

Whippasnappa. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was doing his best to make Draco feel comfortable in their new home. Lucas was showing Draco all the things he had bought in preparation of his arrival.

He pushed a box forward.

"These are you favourite chocolates. I got them from Honeydukes specially." He said, waiting for the smile on Draco's face. It never came. Lucas frowned.

"These are you favourite." He said again.

"I know everything about you, beautiful." He said, trying to prove he would be a much better lover than Harry had ever been. He opened the box and plucked out a caramel chocolate.

He pressed it gently against Draco's lips. Draco knew he was pushing his luck by protesting and not going along with Lucas's fantasies, but every single word coming from that man made him seem more and more crazy by the minute.

Lucas couldn't hurt Harry. Draco couldn't let him. He opened his mouth obediently and let Lucas feed him the chocolate. The sweetness made Draco feel sicker than he already was, but he ate it anyway. The smile on Lucas's face was almost blinding.

"I can give you something much sweeter." Lucas offered. He pushed Draco down on the bed. Oh god. Not again. Was he supposed to pretend to be willing this time?

"Can't you just hold me tonight?" Draco asked, forcing the words out. He didn't want Lucas to touch him, but it was better than the other option. Lucas stared at him lovingly.

"Of course, angel." he simpered, pleased Draco had finally initiated something. Saved, Draco thought thankfully. But he wouldn't be able to evade Lucas's desires every night, would he?

He waited until Lucas fell asleep and then he pulled himself from the embrace. The very touch of that man made him feel ill. He could clearly imagine the last time Lucas had been so close; the horror had been burned into his memory. He padded over to the window. He looked out into the night.

Rain was falling, making a soft, pattering sound against the window. He remembered how much he had loved sitting with Harry and watching the rain and storms. It used to be soothing, but now, it was anything but.

It was never going to happen again. His time with Harry had come to a, sadly abrupt, end. He had to do this for Harry's sake, no matter how much it hurt. Harry had spent so much time protecting people. This time, it was Harry's time to be the protected, not the protector.

He slipped downstairs. There was not a sound from Lucas; he really was asleep. The door was locked, but the key lay tantalisingly on a small hook beside the door. Draco was trapped, but not by walls. He walked into the kitchen and gasped when he saw Hedwig sitting on the table.

What was Harry's owl doing here? He closed the window the owl much have pushed through and approached the snowy white animal warily. He hoped it wasn't Harry asking if they could try and make their relationship work; it would be even harder to not just give in and go back. He could easily escape and tell Harry the truth. They could be happy again. But then…

"_I'll kill him without hesitation. It's not just me. I have others I could send here."_

Draco, his mind set, pulled the small box from the bird's leg. It would be nice to see what Harry had sent. He wouldn't let it affect his decision to stay here to protect Harry, but he still wanted to see. Once the string had been released and Draco was holding the package, Hedwig took off.

She cleverly unhooked the window lock with her beak and shot off into the rain. The darkness had swallowed her up in seconds, and she was gone. Draco longed to follow her. The owl had no idea how lucky she was; she got to go back home, to Harry.

Draco sighed he picked up the small key beside the window and locked it again, hoping Lucas wouldn't realise the owl had been there.

Harry had obviously put her under strict orders not to wait for a reply; normally Draco had problems getting rid of Hedwig unless she had had her treat, which she seemed to expect every time for the trouble she had taken to deliver.

He opened the box. Inside, on a cushion of red velvet, sat a ring. It reflected the light. Draco pulled it out and noticed it was very well made, and much have been expensive. He noticed a small note, tucked away.

He unfolded the paper. _'This could have been yours.' _Draco stared at the ring. His eyes filled with tears. Harry was going to propose? Draco noticed the inscription on the inner part of the ring.

**Draco, you're mine forever. Harry. **

Tears ran down his face as he slipped the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit. If only he had listened to Harry. This thing with Lucas never would have happened. He could have just stayed away. If he had listened to Harry, he would have been wearing this ring for real. The inscription would still mean something.

His hands were shaking and he dropped the small note. He needed Harry. He needed to get away from Lucas. He needed to know if there was ever a chance that Harry might reconsider his proposal.

Heart pounding in his chest, he went back upstairs. He could escape through the door, but he wouldn't be able to guarantee a safe journey home. He had only ever Apparated to Lucas's house.

Never walked. He knew Lucas kept his wand hidden under his pillow. He checked Lucas was still fast asleep, and slipped his hand under the pillow, retrieving the wand. He knew the 'pop' of Apparition may wake Lucas, but he didn't care. He would be long gone by the time Lucas could wake up enough to realise anything.

He relaxed a little as he realised he had managed to Apparate without using his own wand. He checked he had arrived with all his body parts intact. It was tricky enough to avoid splinching yourself with your own wand, let alone someone else's. He threw Lucas's wand away, letting it clatter to the floor. He didn't want to touch anything that that man had owned.

"It wasn't an invitation." Harry said angrily as he realised Draco had come back.

"It was to show you exactly what you gave up so easily." He said. Draco stepped closer.

"And why the hell are you wearing it?" Harry snapped.

"Take it off." He added angrily. Draco didn't move. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal.

"I know I'm being selfish by coming back here. I wanted to protect you, really I did, but I had to come home." Draco said. The fear was back in Draco's eyes, and this time Harry could see it plainly.

"I never liked Lucas." Draco admitted. Harry glared.

"This is new. Now people also sleep with people they _don't _like." He said sarcastically.

"I would never have cheated on you Harry! You know that!" Draco shouted.

"You know how much I love you. At least I thought you knew." Draco added quietly. Harry wasn't convinced and was angry at the fact Draco was now trying to turn it around on him. Like he always used to, in every argument they ever had. But not anymore.

"Bullshit." He growled.

"You slept with him! You didn't deny it and then, just for good measure, he told me, remember?" he snarled.

Draco's eyes swam with tears.

"Harry…when I went to stay with him after our argument, he tried to kiss me. You were right when you said he liked me. I just never saw it before until then. I told him that I loved you, but he just kept kissing me. I didn't have my wand and I'd had a bit to drink, so I couldn't get away. He was so strong," he said. Harry was silent as he listened.

"He just…kept touching me. And…a-and there wasn't anything I could do." He finished.

Harry remembered what Hermione had said about the possibilty Draco hadn't gone with Lucas willingly.

"I came home. I needed you, but you were so angry. Then you left, and Lucas came. He said if I didn't go back with him he would hurt you." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"I can handle him. You know that." He said simply. Draco shook his head.

"He said he has friends…friends he could send here to hurt you." he mumbled.

"I couldn't risk it." he added. Harry stepped forward.

"So when he said he slept with you…you mean he forced himself on you? He actually…you know, forced you to…" Harry asked slowly, trailing off, knowing Draco would get the question. Draco looked down and gave a small nod, ashamed of his weakness. Silence buzzed in Harry's ears for a few seconds before he shot across the room.

"Harry?" Draco called after Harry.

Harry didn't look back. He pulled his wand from his pocket and Apparated. Draco stared at the space where Harry had been just moments before. Had he said something wrong? Was Harry angry with him for not resisting more? That had to be it.

Harry arrived at Hermione's moments later. He was standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face. Hermione ushered him to the kitchen, where Harry sat down shakily. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked gently. Harry blinked.

"I can't believe I thought he'd cheated on me. I can't believe I immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. I have to be the most horrible person in the world right now." He said, angry with himself. Draco had always been faithful. Why had he ever needed to doubt it? Hermione sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting beside Harry.

"It turns out you were right. Draco didn't go with Lucas willingly." Harry was forcing back tears as he spoke.

"That _bastard _took advantage of Draco, and I just accused Draco of cheating on me." He said.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. You weren't to know." She said comfortingly.

"I should have known! I should have trusted him! Draco came to me for support after he'd been _raped _and I sent him away. I let him leave with Lucas. How could I have done that?" Harry asked mournfully.

"I knew Lucas was psycho. Why the fuck did I let him leave in the first place? Why was I so stupid?" Harry asked aloud. Hermione rubbed his shoulder, her mouth a thin line, trying to suppress the urge to chastise Harry about his use of language. She decided now was not the time.

"Where is Draco now?" she asked.

"At home. I just left him there; I couldn't face him after I _finally _realised what I had done." He said.

"He did it all for me, you know. Lucas threatened me, so Draco went back with him. To protect me. God, why didn't I _see_ this?" he asked frustratedly. This was supposed to be his job, to seek out deception and hidden truths. Draco had been going through hell, right under his nose.

"Well don't just leave him there!" Hermione said harshly. Harry looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"He's scared and alone, Harry. There's not point moping around here feeling sorry for yourself. He needs you right now." She said. Harry stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah, your right." He mumbled, nodding his head. He hugged her.

"Thank you." he muttered, before Apparating from the room. Hermione sighed. She sat down and called for Ron, just hoping Harry didn't make an even bigger mess than this already was. But knowing Harry, things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

Draco was nervously waiting Harry's arrival. When he came back, Draco jumped up.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked. Harry approached Draco. He cringed when he realised Draco had jumped back a little bit. He had every right to be jumpy, Harry thought sadly.

"Draco, I never should have accused you of cheating on me." Harry said quietly. He reached out slowly.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked slowly. Draco nodded quickly.

"Of course." He said. Harry realised Draco was still wearing the ring.

"You didn't take it off?" Harry asked, surprised. Draco shook his head.

"I…really like it, Harry." He said quietly, wondering if Harry would ask him to take it off.

"Well, you could…you know, keep wearing it." Harry suggested. Draco blinked.

"But wouldn't that mean…oh." He froze. Harry noticed the change.

"You don't have to if you don't want to! Obviously," he said quickly. Draco stared at the ring for a minute.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Draco said. Harry was about to hug the blonde, but Draco pulled the ring off and handed it back. Harry was stunned.

"But don't you think I will settle for a shoddy proposal like that! 'You could keep wearing it' honestly, Harry.

If you want to marry a Malfoy, you'll have to do it properly!" he said. Draco now had his usual air about him. The one that made others feel inferior. Harry smiled; glad to have the Draco he loved back.

It wouldn't be easy. Draco still had a lot to deal with emotionally. But when Draco was ready to talk, Harry would be there. Hell, even Hermione would be there if Draco wanted. Draco stopped at the doorway.

"Oh, and Potter?" he said airily. Harry looked up.

"I expect roses. Long stem." He added, before smirked.

The smirk said everything, and Harry was up to the challenge. He would act like it was a big deal making so much effort, but secret, Harry knew Draco was worth it.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Whippasnappa xx


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas was going wild. Draco had gone missing. He stormed downstairs, calling Draco's name. He had already checked the house several times over, but still kept hoping he would somehow come across the blonde.

It was then he noticed the small scrap of paper on the floor. His prided himself on the cleanliness of his home, and he didn't remember leaving piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it.

"This could have been yours?" he read aloud, confused. He had not written this. It wasn't Draco's handwriting either; it was an untidy scrawl. Draco's handwriting was careful, neat and beautiful; the handwriting was much like the owner.

He scrunched it up in anger. There was only one other explanation. Potter must have sent that blasted owl here. He walked over to the window and saw that the key had been disturbed.

He took a deep breath. He shouldn't be angry with Draco. It wasn't his fault. Harry was probably acting all needy and desperate and Draco, like the kind person he was, will have gone back through guilt. He sighed. Poor, innocent Draco. Being tantalised by his good will into Harry's waiting trap.

There was only one thing for it; he would have to rescue Draco himself. But this time, he would have to be cleverer. He would simply _remove _the problem that was Harry. Then Draco would be free to be with the person he _really _wanted to be with.

* * *

"Harry! I've just received and owl from work," Draco told his lover. Harry looked up, taking a bite from his toast.

"Anything interesting?" he asked. Draco shook his head.

"A wizard has sold a Muggle a box of exploding pens. It's causing a riot in the Muggle world." He said, reading the letter. He scanned down.

"There's a list of customers they have been sold to. I'm going to have to track them all down one by one. Remove the pens if they haven't exploded, and Obliviate people if they have." He took a swig of coffee. "It's going to be a long one. Do we have to go to work today?" he whined.

"Yes, we do. We've had quite a few days off. The minister will be going spare." He said. Draco grumpily handed Harry the paper.

"Fine." He said, pouting. "Arthur Weasley will be loving this." He said, waving the letter. Arthur really was dedicated to his job. Draco snagged one of Harry's pieces of toast.

"I'm going then." He said. "The sooner I get this done the better." He added. Harry stood up and kissed him.

"I'll take the floo with you then." He offered. He folded up his paper and tucked it under his arm. A wedding magazine secretly stowed inside. He would seriously need to do his research if he was to suitably 'woo' Draco. Draco smiled and looked at the ring on his finger. Although he had given it back to Harry, demanding a proper proposal, Harry had changed his mind and given the ring back. He said he would still propose, but he wanted Draco to wear the ring so everyone knew he was taken. This morning was just like every other morning. Normal. He never thought things would be like this again, but, as he watched Harry go through the floo, he realised they would be.

Draco stared proudly at the box of pens. He had managed to round them all up, needing only to use one memory charm. Overall, it had been a successful day. Arthur Weasley popped his head round the door. "Yes?" Draco asked, his good mood stretching to the likes of Weasley.

"These came for you." he said. He handed Draco a large bouquet of roses. They were long stem, Draco noticed happily. He carried them into his office and settled them on the table. They were beautiful. They must have cost Harry a fortune. Draco then noticed there was a small card attached.

A simple 'I love you' was written on the card. He smiled. Setting them in water, he told Arthur to hold the fort while he ran an errand. The 'errand' was a very big thank you to a very lucky Auror. Harry hadn't been in the field for days; he had been overloaded with paperwork.

"Hello Harry." He purred. Harry looked up. The corner of his mouth was covered in ink; Harry had a habit of chewing his quill when he was frustrated.

"Hello, Dray. Did you need something?" he asked. Draco supposed Harry was playing dumb. He smiled.

"I loved them." he said, knowing Harry would know what he meant. Harry looked down, frowning. There was an entire paragraph missing from this report. He could never file it in this condition, neither could he approve it.

"Sorry Draco, I've been swamped recently and you know how I hate bringing this stuff home. You loved what?" he asked. Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering why Harry was carrying on the charade of pretending he didn't know what Draco meant.

"The roses, Harry. I loved them." he said happily. Harry's frown deepened.

"What roses?" he asked. Draco blinked.

"The ones you had sent to my office!" Draco said.

"They weren't from me." Harry said. Draco laughed and reached in his pocket.

"They must have been! Who else would possibly write this?" he asked, handing Harry the small note that had come with the roses. Harry looked furious.

"Who the hell would write this?" he asked angrily. Draco looked worried.

"You mean they really weren't from you?" he asked slowly. Harry shook his head. The blonde closed his eyes.

"They were from _him_." he said fearfully. Harry stood up, paperwork flying to the floor.

"He wouldn't dare!" he hissed. "He would come to the _Ministry_?"

"I want to go home Harry." Draco said, his voice shaking. Harry nodded.

"Right. I'll just clear it with the boss. I'll probably take this lot home with me." He said, indicating the paperwork. Draco nodded. Harry shot off. Draco began scooping the papers into one pile and stacking them into a folder. It didn't even occur to him it would be twice as fast to do it by magic.

"Did you like them, then?"

Draco whirled around. Lucas.

Lucas pulled out his wand before Draco could act. Draco found himself on the floor in seconds, tied up. "Don't worry, baby. I'm getting rid of Harry this time. I wont let him force you away anymore." He said gently. He walked over to the desk and reached for a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote Harry a quick note.

"I have a trap waiting for him. I'll lure him there, then kill him. Then we can be together." He informed Draco with a smile. Draco had to think fast. He knew if Harry found that note, it would be obvious it was a trap. But Draco also knew Harry wouldn't care. He would come anyway. Lucas pulled off Draco's ring and placed it on top of the note.

"You can't kill Harry!" Draco protested. Lucas sighed.

"I know your sensitive, angel, but it has to be done. You don't want filth like him coming after you again and again, do you?" he asked.

"I…I could never love a killer." He said, trying to stop Lucas thinking about hurting Harry.

"Don't let Harry follow us. Just take me. Don't tell him where. He'll never find us. It'll be just you and me. The way it's supposed to be." Draco said. He was spouting complete and utter rubbish, but he knew it was what Lucas wanted to hear.

Lucas thought for a moment. "Very well," he said. He pulled the note and the ring back. He pocketed both. He untied Draco.

"Come on then, baby. I have a lovely little cottage we can stay at. You'll love it. It's very secluded, just us, alone." He said with a smile. Draco held out his hand.

"Take me there." He said quietly. Lucas took his hand, kissed it, and Apparated them.

"Draco. Its fine. I've got it sorted. We can-" he stopped as he realised Draco had gone.

_Oh god, no!_

Harry raced to the floo point and flooed home quickly. He searched the house in a flurry. It was the only place Draco would have gone. And he wasn't there. He paced for a few minutes, wondering what to do. He had no idea where Lucas would have taken Draco. He stormed to the floo and took and handful of powder.

* * *

"Hermione!" he yelled through the house. "Ron!"

Hermione came running, hearing the panic in Harry's voice. "Harry! What's wrong?" she asked quickly. Harry was pacing again.

"That bastard took Draco!" he said, anguished. "He stole him right out of the ministry." He said, his voice breaking.

"What happened?" she asked quickly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Lucas sent Draco some roses. Draco thought they were from me and he came to thank me, but we worked it out. We decided to go home. I left, for two minutes, to clear the leave with my boss, and when I came back…Draco had gone." He said.

Hermione nodded.

"Right. Are you sure he wasn't at home?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"I checked there first." He told her.

Harry was angry to find Hermione was smiling. "What?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't tell you this, but I have already planned for this occasion." She said. "When you showed me the ring you were going to give to Draco, I put a tracking spell on it just in case." She said. Harry couldn't help but feel hope at her brilliance.

"Thank god." He said, exhaling. "I'll get Ron; he'll help us." He said, jumping from his chair. Hermione watched him leave. Nothing could ever go right in Harry's life. Since Voldemort's defeat, Harry had been lost; there had been no meaning to his life.

Then Draco had come along, and made everything exciting again. Now this was going wrong. Hermione pulled out her wand and went to join Harry and Ron.

* * *

"Have you located him?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione sighed. Harry kept asking.

"No." she replied. There was a minute of silence.

"Now?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she said again, trying to concentrate on the ring. It was a quickly placed tracking spell, so it wasn't one of her strongest.

"How about now?" Harry asked. Hermione lowered her wand.

"For goodness sake, Harry! I'm trying!" she said irritably. Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just…I don't want him left with that weirdo any longer than needed." He added. Hermione felt guilty for snapped. Harry had every right to be nerve-wracked.

"No, I'm sorry. Just be silent for a moment while I find him, alright?" she asked gently. Harry nodded. She closed her eyes again and raised her wand, mumbling spells under her breath. There was a map spread across the table.

Seconds later, her wand pulled down and pointed at a location on the map. Harry and Ron crowded in to see. "Wiltshire?" Ron asked, nonplussed. Hermione sighed.

"Its not precise. The spell wasn't that strong." She said. Harry, however, was excited.

"Hermione, this is perfect! One of the Malfoy Mansion's is located in Wiltshire! I remember because Draco kept asking if I wanted to have a short break with him there." His voice got quitter. Now, he wouldn't even consider not going with Draco, but back then, he had refused. He had been more interested in work than going on holiday.

"Harry?" Ron asked slowly, sensing Harry's upset. Harry shook his head.

"During the war Draco allowed St. Mungo's to use it for patients when the real hospital was raided. There should be records of it at the Ministry." He said, remembering how quickly Draco had offered his help.

The mansion had been so big, and also stocked with house-elves that were ready to help. It was also under a protection ward, so the patients were save from harm. It had saved many, many lives.

"No need. You remember I helped in St. Mungo's during the war? I went there sometimes. I could probably Apparate there right now." She said. Harry jumped up.

"Lets go, then!" he said quickly. He took Hermione's arm and grabbed Ron.

* * *

"This is our room," Lucas said happily, gesturing to the room.

"What about my things? They were still at your other house. Did you bring them?" Draco asked. Lucas shook his head as he walked into the room.

"I bought you all new things!" he said, opening the drawers, revealing clothes. To Draco's surprise, and horror, everything in there was exactly to Draco's taste. He felt sick, wondering how long Lucas had actually been watching him before he made his move.

Lucas took Draco by the hand and sat him down. "I have a present for you." he said. Draco hoped it wasn't anything physical. Lucas pulled up his sleeve. Tattooed on his right arm was Draco's name in curly, cursive writing. Lucas was looking up at Draco expectantly. Draco knew he would have to keep going with this if he wanted to keep Harry safe.

"I love it." he said, trying to sound sincere. Lucas fell for it completely, his face brightened up.

"I knew you would!" he said gently. "The guy who did this is a friend of mine. We get you one, if you like. You could have my name…right here." Lucas traced a spot just over Draco's hipbone. Draco hated the idea of being marked with his name. Harry's, maybe, but never anyone else's.

"No!" Draco said quickly. Lucas blinked.

"I…I don't want anyone other than you touching me." He recovered quickly. Lucas smiled.

"Oh. That's fine, baby. I understand." He said gently. He pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Did Harry give you this?" he asked. Draco shook his head.

"No." he lied quickly. He couldn't stand it if Lucas got rid of the ring. It was the last connection he would ever have with Harry.

"I saw it one day while I was shopping. It reminded me of you, so I bought it." he said. Lies, lies, lies. Lucas had never looked happier.

"And you put it on your wedding ring finger?" he asked. "That's so cute of you," he said happily. Draco tried not to throw up.

"Here you go." Lucas slid the ring back on Draco's finger. Draco smiled, genuinely this time. Lucas would never have any idea the ring was a precious memory of Harry.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow, angel." Lucas said. "Not Diagon Alley, though. Potter might see you and try and kidnap you again. We wouldn't want that, would we?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll buy you anything you like." He offered, stroking Draco's hair. Draco shuddered. This felt so _wrong_.

"But lets not talk about tomorrow. Lets talk about now. We could have an early night if you like. Christen the new bed, if you like." He purred. He leaned over and kissed the spot behind Draco's ear. Draco moved away.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, wondering why Draco had moved.

"Nothing. I just…I just want to sleep." He mumbled. Lucas didn't seem deterred.

"I'll change your mind," he said huskily, pushing Draco down on the bed. Draco shoved Lucas away. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't care.

Harry was probably going out of his mind with worry. He knew Harry would be upset. He knew Harry would work out that Lucas had somehow gotten into the ministry and taken Draco and feel guilty, but Draco couldn't let Harry be hurt because of this. He would stay with Lucas.

Harry would get over him eventually. He would have to. He stared at his rind sadly. If only Lucas hadn't been in his life. He would have been happily engaged to Harry right now. Hell, he could have even been married by now. Married. To Harry. It was never going to happen now. He was never even going to see Harry ever again.

"Hey, baby, are you crying?" Lucas asked, worried. Draco turned his head away.

"No." he lied, looking down. He felt Lucas hold him and knew this was the way it was going to have to be in the future. He could no longer hide his tears from Lucas as he thought about his future…without Harry.

* * *

"I'll find him Hermione. Even if it kills me, I'm bringing him back with me." Harry said confidently as they walked into the Malfoy Mansion, hoping they would find Draco there.

* * *

…To be continued!

Keep reading, keep reviewing!

Whippasnappa xx


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. It drove Draco mad.

"No, I'm not hungry." Draco snapped. He moved away from Lucas. It was getting harder and harder to be around him. Yet again, he was tempted to go running back to Harry. But he couldn't.

"How about a little toast then, gorgeous?" Lucas asked gently. Draco looked away. He loathed this person. He really, really, hated Lucas.

"How about you get your head tested?" Draco snapped back. Lucas sat back.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night." He said with a smile. Draco glared.

"Of course I didn't!" Draco yelled, losing whatever composure he had left.

"How could I? You were all over me like a fucking rash!" he snarled. Lucas stood up and Draco noticed he was finally affected.

"Now I know you're a little grumpy, but there's no need to say things that you're going to regret later." He said angrily. Draco shook his head.

"Don't you get it? Can't you understand that the only reason I'm here is because I'm trying to protect Harry?" he growled. Lucas's eyes narrowed.

"You don't mean that." He said. Draco laughed.

"You think I would actually want to be with you?" he asked snootily. The real Draco was coming out. He knew he was supposed to be keeping Lucas sweet, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. Lucas was sick.

"I was happy with Harry. I had never been so happy with anyone else than I had been with Harry. I _loved _him, something which you couldn't even comprehend in that fucked up mind of yours!" he screeched.

"I love you more than Harry ever could." Lucas said quickly.

"I don't care. I don't bloody care. I want Harry. I love Harry, and Harry loves me. That's all there is to it. I hate you. Your nothing to me." He shouted.

"Come on angel, calm down. I don't know why your acting like this, but just calm down, alright?" he said gently, reaching out to touch Draco on the arm.

"Don't you touch me!" he yelled. "Don't you _dare _touch me. You don't love me. You don't even know the meaning of the word. What you feel for me is all in your head." He snapped.

"It's genuine." Lucas argued. "Why would I have done all this for you?" He asked, remembering all the effort he had put into saving Draco from Harry, then to make Draco feel welcome.

"You raped me, Lucas! Do you even know what that word means?" he yelled.

"I made love to you. Why would you say something so horrible?" Lucas asked. He actually looked shocked at Draco's accusation.

"Oh? Then why did you find the need to hold me down the whole time? And did you just not hear me when I was begging you to stop?" Draco yelled, tears running down his face. He had been doing his best to push this all to the back of his mind, but it had come forward.

"Stop twisting things, Draco! That never happened!" Lucas said loudly.

"Yes! It did!" he shouted. "You gave me alcohol so I wouldn't be able to fight you off properly, then, because I refused your advances, you. Raped. Me." He shouted. He was shaking and much to Draco's horror, he couldn't stop his tears. The memory was catching up with him.

"I hate you. Don't you underst-"

"Obliviate!" Lucas moved with lightning speed. His wand was out and the spell was cast before Draco could react. The blonde looked up, dazed.

"W-what? Lucas?" he mumbled, his head fuzzy. Lucas looked worried.

"Here, Draco, sit down." Lucas said gently. He led Draco over to the chair and sat him down.

"Lucas? What's going on? Where am I?" he asked, confused.

"That was a nasty hit." Lucas explained, shaking his head, looking sympathetic.

"Hit?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lucas asked carefully. Draco frowned, trying to push away the fuzziness.

"I was fighting. With Harry." He thought harder, but it came up blank.

"I don't understand. I can't remember anything after that." He said.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Draco." he said. "Harry hit you pretty hard. Then you fell backwards and hit your head on the wall." He said, nodding as if as he remembered the event.

"H-Harry…hit me?" he asked in a small voice. Lucas nodded more.

"Yes. I had come round to see you and you were arguing with Harry. The next thing I knew, he drew his wand on you. I disarmed him, but before I could do anything, he hit you." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry." He added.

"You were unconscious for a few seconds. I Apparated you here where we would be safe from him." he said. Draco looked lost.

"He really hit me that hard?" he asked meekly, scared of the answer.

"Thank god I was there. I dread to think of what he would have done if he'd had his wand." He said. Draco looked at Lucas.

"Thank you." he said gently.

"What for?"

"You could have just left when you saw us arguing. But you didn't. You stayed to protect me. Thank you." he said.

"You're a good friend." He added.

Lucas looked at Draco happily. Friend. For now, he would be. He would be the friend Draco always wanted. But now Harry was completely out of the picture and hated by Draco, he would be the one to pick up the pieces. Draco would love him in time.

"You can stay here if you like." Lucas offered. Draco perked up.

"Really? That's very kind of you, Luke. You've already done so much." He said. Lucas shook his head.

"Not at all. I've already conjured your things. You can stay as long as you like. This isn't my flat; I own this cottage. Harry has no idea where it is. You wont ever have to see that mad-man again." He said. Draco looked down.

"Oh, Luke. Why would he do this? I thought he loved me." He said sadly. Lucas sighed and hugged Draco.

"I know, I know. Look. Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Thank you." he said. Lucas smiled. He walked out of the room, taking another longing look at Draco before he left. Unfortunately, he would have to sleep in a separate bedroom for now, but soon, Draco would be all his.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry yelled, rushing through the house. "Draco!" he checked every room, looking for any sign of the blonde. They all met up in the foyer of the mansion.

"Anything?" Harry asked hopefully. Ron shook his head.

"I don't think anyone has been here for a while. I've talked to a few of the house elves that work here and they say Draco hasn't been here for about a year." She revealed.

"What if they're lying?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Why would they?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Lucas could have blackmailed them!" he shouted.

"I don't think house elves can eve _be _blackmailed, Harry. They are only loyal to their master, which is Draco." she said. Harry was silent.

"He should be here. Why isn't he here?" Harry asked worriedly. Where else in Wiltshire could Draco possibly be?

"Are you sure you got that tracking thing right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'll summon the map and see if I can try again." She offered. Harry nodded in approval. The map shot into her hand and she spread it out over the large oak table. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the map. Harry and Ron watched as her wand jerked from side to side. After a moment, she placed her wand down angrily.

"Wherever they are, they have a ward on the house. A powerful one." She added.

"I could break the ward if we found the house, but _because _of the ward we can't even _find _the house. Damnit!" Harry yelled frustratedly, slamming his fist on the table.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. Both he and Harry were looking expectantly at Hermione. Hermione sighed, knowing the pressure was on. She picked up her wand.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I really don't know." She said honestly. "Harry I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. Its mine." He mumbled. "We have to find him." Harry said.

"We wouldn't be able to get authorised access, but with your invisibility cloak we could sneak into the ministry's archives and see if there is any information on Lucas. He's as rich as Draco. He could have Mansions stationed all over the country too." she said.

"It's a good idea…but we could be looking forever! Draco has a manor here; Wiltshire, London, France and I think he mentioned something once about buying one in Italy. What if Lucas has things like that? We can't search across the world in every single one!" Harry said worriedly.

"We can Apparate, and there are three of us. Where is your cloak?" she asked.

"At home." Harry replied.

"Right. Harry, you get the cloak. Ron, you will be a diversion at the ministry so Harry and I can slip through the door." She said. Ron frowned.

"Diversion?" he asked slowly. "Like what?" he asked. Hermione thought for a second.

"Use Avis to conjure a flock of birds. Then cast Oppugno to make the birds attack. Its simple, but it should confuse and distract people for a little while." She said. Ron nodded, his ears tinted red as he remember all to well when Hermione had attacked him with that spell.

"We just have to hope there's something in the archives about Lucas." Harry said.

"There should be. The ministry has information about everyone. We just have to hope that Lucas is his real name, otherwise we may never find the files." She added.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"I made you French toast." Lucas said, pushing the plate forward. Draco took the plate eagerly. He only just realised how hungry he was.

"Thanks, Lucas." He took a bite and swallowed. Draco then noticed something on his finger. He never noticed this ring before. He pulled it off.

"What's this?" he asked. Lucas smiled, remembering how Draco had told him he had bought it in his memory.

"Oh. You said you bought that because-"

"What the hell?" Draco had noticed the inscription on the inside of the ring. "This is from Harry!" he said. Lucas blinked.

"No its not." He said confidently.

"Draco, you're mine forever, Harry. That's engraved on the inside." He said. Lucas snatched it away.

"Why didn't I see this?" he muttered, throwing it to the floor.

"Why don't I remember this? Why don't I remember Harry giving this to me?" he asked worriedly. Lucas struggled for an answer. It was then Draco noticed a flash of black. He saw his name tattooed on Lucas's arm. Draco stood up.

"What the _hell _is that? Why do you have my name on your arm?" he asked. This was weird. Perhaps Harry had been right about Lucas.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it, baby." Lucas said soothingly. He didn't even noticed the slip of the nickname, but Draco did. He was searching his pockets for his wand, but found nothing.

"Harry was right; there's something not right about you. You've done something to me. Why can't I remember things?" he asked, remembering how fuzzy everything had been before. Now he couldn't remember a ring Harry had given him. He would remember something as special as this.

"Harry would never hit me. I know that. I don't know why I believed you! So was it a memory charm?" Draco asked angrily. Lucas pulled out his wand.

"Incarcerous!" Lucas shouted. Thick, strong ropes bound Draco's hands behind his back.

"Let me go!" he yelled. Lucas looked upset.

"Why wont you love me? No matter what I do, you insist in dragging Harry back into your life! He doesn't deserve you!" he shouted. Much to Draco's protest, Lucas picked him up and carried him upstairs.

He modified the charm and tied Draco's wrists to the metal headboard. There were winding snakes forged from metal. The ropes twisted around them and held Draco there. The blonde kicked out.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but you make me do these things." He said. "When you have forgotten about Harry and only look at me, then I'll let you free." He promised.

"That will _never _happen!" Draco told him haughtily, kicking out. Lucas stared at Draco affectionately.

"We'll see. After all, we have all the time in the world. Literally." He said, sitting beside Draco on the bed. He stroked Draco's hair gently.

"No one will ever find us here. Even if they did, the wards are unbreakable." He said. Draco laughed.

"Unbreakable? Maybe to some people. Harry can break any ward. In fact, its one of his strong points." He said proudly. "He knows every spell to break every type of ward ever created!" he added, hoping to see Lucas worry. Lucas just smiled.

"Every spell, huh? That's impressive. But the thing is…I created this ward myself. No one knows how to break it." he said proudly.

"Harry will break it." he said confidently.

Lucas carried on petting Draco's soft hair. "I knew one day we might need a place all to ourselves. That's why I put this ward here." He told Draco. "I used blood magic. To create to ward, you use blood of a relative. To break it, you do the same. Even if Harry _did _have any living relatives to kill for their blood, that poor pathetic creature wouldn't have the guts to go through with murder." He said.

"I, Draco, killed my father for you. He was a good man, but I was strong for you. I did what needed to be done to protect you. Can't you see how much I love you? How much I'm willing to sacrifice for you?"

Draco closed his eyes as he realised the hopelessness of the situation. If Harry ever found the house, he would be heartbroken if he found out what he would have to do to remove the ward. Draco knew Harry still had three remaining blood-relatives. His Muggle cousin, aunt and uncle.

Harry would find the answer, then realise it was hopeless. Harry would never willingly kill.

* * *

Next chapter is on its way soon!

Please review!

Whippasnappa xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat back and sighed. Before her, lay a pile of dusty folders.

"We don't have his second name, which makes this search a lot bigger. I've narrowed it down as best I could going by his age and other attributes. What did he look like, again?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed. Luckily, Hermione had only met Lucas a few times.

"Dark hair, tall, creepy looking." Harry supplied. She passed Harry a stack of folders.

"Luckily most files come with a picture. Look for him." she said. Harry sat down and began opening each folder, looking at the small picture. Hermione stood up and closed the door. The chirping sounds were distracting.

"I think Ron's doing his job." She said proudly.

"I think I've found…no wait. Oh god." Harry pushed the file to Hermione. "I think I've found Lucas's father. He has the same name." Harry mumbled.

"Deceased," she noted aloud. "Wait. Lucas's file's attached. Lucas Reiner junior. He has the same name as his father, Lucas Reiner senior. How quaint." She muttered. Harry watched her eyes widen and he read over her shoulder.

"God, Harry look at this! He was suspected of murdering his father. He was the prime suspect – the _only _suspect! Yet…he had a sudden alibi that cleared him of all the charges. Reiner…Reiner…I recognise that name. Ah! I met with him once, during the war. He was a very kind man. He was very good with people and his perspicacity was amazing." She said, remembering the spells he had taught her to aid healing. Some of them he had even created alone, yet he refused to take any credit for them.

"I don't care about his perspi…whatever. It's not the father we need. It's the son." He said, bringing Hermione's attention back the Lucas's file. Hermione shook her head.

"You don't understand, Harry. This proves Lucas is capable of murder. We need to get to Draco as fast as we can!" she said urgently. Hermione rifled through some more papers in Lucas's folder.

"Here. Flat located in London. Villa in Rome. Mansion…another villa." She sighed. All the locations were too…obvious. If Lucas was as clever as his father, he would take Draco somewhere small and hidden. It also said nothing about wards. She scanned down the page.

"Wait! Warded cottage in Wiltshire! The locating spell was right, we just looked in the wrong place!" she said excitedly.

"And the co-ordinates for apparition?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and followed the number sequence with her fingers. Harry noticed the last numbers were smudged; ink had been spilled over it. Someone had rushed the report.

"Great." Harry said angrily, sitting down heavily. "Bloody brilliant." He snapped. They were so close. Hermione smiled.

"You obviously don't remember this then, do you? Tergeo!" she said, flourishing her wand. The ink moved from the page. She flicked her wand upwards suddenly.

"I thought it only worked when the ink underneath was dry, and the ink on top was wet?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"A variation. Reiner and I were working on a healing spell for severe burns. We came across old research journals, but two important pages had long ago been covered with ink. I thought the information was lost, but then Reiner taught me that variation. Ironic, isn't it? One small event that had been meaningless to him at the time has enabled us to capture his son." She said thoughtfully.

Harry read the final numbers. "Get Ron before he gets into trouble for the diversion." He said. Hermione nodded and ran off to find Ron. Harry stuffed the folders back, not caring if they were in the correct place or not.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's in trouble. Arthur caught him conjuring the birds and causing havoc." She said.

"Arthur shouldn't be too-"

"He called Molly to the Ministry." She said.

"Oh, he's dead alright." Harry clarified, as the echo of an angry shout of 'Ronald Weasley!' echoed through the halls.

* * *

fOne left, Lucas thought sadly. He didn't know where the supply went, but he would have to make this last. He approached Draco, who eyed the vial in his hands nervously.

"What is that?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer. Lucas smiled.

"A cross between a mild sedative, an aphrodisiac and a muscle relaxant." He said.

"I made it."

Draco tried kicking the vial from Lucas's hand, but the man moved it out of reach.

"I want to hear you beg for my touch." Lucas said excitedly.

"That's never going to happen." Draco hissed.

Lucas leaned forward and tilted Draco's head back. He forced the blonde's mouth open, poured in the contents, then forced Draco's mouth shut again so he couldn't spit the liquid out. Lucas gently massaged Draco's throat for a moment and, much to Draco's horror, he swallowed the contents. Lucas let him go, satisfied.

"I'll be able to untie you in a little while, angel." He said gently. In a few mere minutes, Draco was lying still, seemingly docile. Lucas saw that his pupils were deliciously dilated. He deemed it safe to untie Draco and with a flick of his wand, Draco's wrists were released. He pulled Draco's head into his lap and stroked his hair.

"Yes, this is how it should be." He said happily. Draco let out a small moan of annoyance. He was completely relaxed against his will. Lucas mistook his moan for something else.

"I know, sweetheart. But I can't touch you just yet. I'll touch you when you beg me, alright?" he said sweetly.

Draco's arousal was apparent, but he reminded himself it was just the potion Lucas had given him.

"Never going to happen." He said quietly. It was an effort to speak. He was feeling lightheaded. He closed his eyes and sleep came faster than it ever had done before.

"Draco?" Lucas called his name gently. Draco didn't respond.

"Draco, baby? Wake up." He said softly, giving Draco's hand a little squeeze. Draco still slept. Lucas sighed. The potion must have been a little stronger than he first thought. It must have made Draco _too _relaxed.

It wasn't all a loss though. With Draco sleeping, he would be free to hold the blonde as much as he liked. He would probably drift in and out of sleep. He would wake up in a minute.

* * *

Harry and Ron had decided they would have to leave Ron behind. They didn't want to leave Ron to the wrath of an angry Mrs. Weasley, but they had to get to Draco as soon as possible. They were standing outside a small cottage.

Small birds were hopping across the dewy lawn. There was an apple tree in the garden, laden with fruit. The large, shiny red apples looked inviting. The sun poked through clouds, sending streaks of light beaming down on the house, illuminating it. Harry noted with a snort that yes, there was in fact a large rainbow behind the house.

"Well. I was expecting trees with gnarled branches and ominous creatures lurking around." She said. Harry would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

Harry knew they could walk no further. He moved forward with small steps, his hand up. His palm pressed against what felt like an invisible wall. "First of all…" he stepped backwards and pointed his wand at the invisible shield. "Reducto!" he shouted firmly. The wall stood tall.

Harry began trying different curses and spells to lower the ward. Nothing worked. He turned pale. Hermione noticed.

"Harry?"

"It can't be…" he mumbled. Harry pointed his wand against his thumb. Red blossomed and he proceeded to prick each finger.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing?" she asked, worried by the blood.

"I think its blood magic. I just hope to god its weak. A five-pronged blood counter spell should word." He muttered distractedly. He pressed all five fingers against the wall and waved his wand. Harry perked up at the ward glowed red. But then the glow faded, and the ward was left unbroken. Harry was pushed backwards.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked nervously, casing a quick healing charm on Harry's hand.

"It doesn't want my blood. Why the hell…I've never know a ward to…I don't understand." He muttered. "Perhaps it wasn't enough." Harry thought. He transfigured a knife. Hermione snatched it away.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" she asked worriedly.

"It just needs more blood. I don't think pricking my fingers is going to do it." he said.

"Pass me the blade, please." He said, holding out his hand for the knife. Hermione sighed. She had no idea what Harry was planning. She handed it over slowly.

"Be careful." She warned. Harry nodded.

He made a cut on his arm and placed his wand against it. The spell drew more blood and siphoned it onto the ward. After a couple of minutes, Harry didn't show any signs of stopping, Hermione pulled him away. The ward glowed a deeper red, but still refused to break. Hermione cleaned the wound with a spell and healed it like she had done with other cut.

"This isn't working." She said, summoning a blood-replenishing potion. She forced Harry to drink it, who felt much better afterwards.

"It _is _reacting to blood, so it is a blood ward." He muttered, trying to find the solution. Hermione had a little knowledge of wards.

"Harry…Lucas was suspected of killing his father. You don't think…you don't think he did that to create the ward, do you?" she asked slowly.

Harry looked up at the house. Draco was so near, yet so far. Harry paced. "If he did…I'd need either the blood of my cousin, aunt, or uncle." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"Even if there was the slight possibility they were willing to give blood, you couldn't take much. If Lucas _killed _his father to create this ward… a small amount of blood isn't going to break the ward." He said.

"He did this on purpose." Harry growled, shaking with anger as he looked up at the house. "He _knew _I would never kill, yet he's trying to get me to make a decision like this!" he yelled.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione said quickly.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to decide something like this?" he shouted. "If I don't kill one of my relatives, I'm leaving Draco at the mercy of a murdering rapist." He snapped. "I think I have the right to be angry."

Suddenly, something dawned on Harry. "I've just had a thought…I know it's a bit of a weird thought, but I suppose I'm related to myself." He picked up the knife again. There was a short silence.

"Right. As soon as the seal breaks down, I need to go in, get Draco, and get out. Make sure Draco is safe. Although they'll both hate it, leave him with Ron. Ron is strong; he'll keep Draco safe. Then you need to get the Aurors to go after Lucas." Harry said, standing closer to the seal. "Tell Draco I love him." he told Hermione clearly.

"Accio knife!" Hermione said suddenly. The blade shot from Harry's hand, straight into Hermione's.

"Not a chance." She said firmly. "You're no good to Draco dead." She said simply.

"I have to get him out of there!" Harry said angrily. "No matter what it takes!" he shouted. Hermione noticed Harry was leaking raw magic. This had happened a few times in the past when he had been really angry.

Hermione remembered one time, back in Hogwarts when Harry and Draco were still enemies; Harry had been fighting with the blonde and through sheer anger, had blasted Draco across the length of the corridor. She had a sudden thought.

"I wonder what Lucas is doing to Draco right now," she wondered aloud, looking out of the corner of her eye at Harry's reaction. It was predictable. He was angrier than he was before.

"If that bastard _dares _to touch my Draco, I'll-"

"He already has thought, hasn't he?" Hermione pointed out. Harry was furious. Why was Hermione reminding him of these things? He wanted her support. The magic was leaking faster.

"There's no way for you to break the shield. Your just going to have to leave Draco there." She said.

"Damnit, no! Draco! Draco!" he yelled angrily. His magic flared up and slammed against the ward. Hermione grabbed Harry, pulled him back, and cast a shield protecting them both in case the magic rebounded off the ward. It didn't.

The ward shattered. It glowed red for a second, before collapsing, leaving the house unprotected.

"I'm sorry I said those things but I had to make you angry enough for your magic to flare out." She said apologetically. Harry nodded.

"Thank you." he said quickly. The shake of his magic had shaken all the apples from the trees. Harry ran up the cobbled path and blasted open the door. Hermione followed him. Harry raced around the house, calling Draco's name. He found him in the second bedroom he checked.

"Hermione! Here!" he yelled. She appeared behind him in seconds. Two wands were pointed at Lucas, almost daring him to move.

"Let go of Draco!" Harry roared.

Lucas didn't move. He was still cradling Draco, who looked suspiciously relaxed.

"It seems we've been interrupted, angel." He said gently to Draco. Harry's anger flared again.

"Get the hell away from him!" he snarled. Draco tried to get away from Lucas, but his efforts were too weak.

"You need to leave. You're not welcome here." Lucas told Harry and Hermione. He saw Harry twitch and Lucas pulled his out wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Now drop your wands." He said slowly. Harry didn't hesitate to drop his wand to the floor. He couldn't disagree with Lucas. Not when he had his wand pointed at Draco. Hermione did the same. Draco feebly reached out for Harry.

Lucas leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He felt Lucas's hands slide up the back of his shirt. There was nothing he could do to fight off Lucas's unwanted advances. He felt so pathetic in front of Harry. Lucas laid him on the bed, wand still in his hand. He pressed gentle kisses against Draco's neck.

"Har…ry." Draco's voice was small and pleading. Lucas didn't hear the plea.

"What was that you want, baby?" he asked happily.

"Want Harry," Draco said simply. Lucas was furious.

"Still? What can he possibly offer that I can't? I've done everything for you!" Lucas pointed his wand at Harry angrily.

"Sanity?" Draco supplied.

"How about I kill him then?" he snarled at Draco. "Then you'll be mine. You'll be all mine. The way it's supposed to be." Lucas said breathlessly.

Lucas noticed Draco was shaking.

"Oh, no, don't be afraid, baby! It'll be all right. You see, he has to die. Don't you understand that it's for your own good?" he asked gently. "I'll be here for you. You wont need him any more." He promised.

"Avada Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucas was thrown forward, landing on the floor. Hermione and Ron looked up to see Ron standing there.

Hermione rushed forward to help Draco. Harry went straight for Lucas. His wand lay forgotten on the floor, his fists did the talking. He was punching Lucas everywhere, anywhere; he just had to inflict as much pain on the other man.

"Harry! Harry, mate, stop it!" Ron had to yank Harry away from Lucas. Harry was flailing his arms, trying to get to Lucas.

"I'll get this _thing _to the Aurors at the ministry. You take care of Draco." Ron said, indicating the blonde who was shaking on the bed. Hermione was trying to comfort him. Harry nodded.

"I'll request that Moody is the one to interrogate him. He'll need nappies by the end of it." Ron informed Harry with a smile.

Harry sat next to Draco.

"You gave me a ring…didn't you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I don't remember. He Obliviated me, Harry." Draco informed Harry.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked.

"Fighting with you. Lucas said he brought me here to protect me from you because you were really angry at me. But then things didn't add up and I realised he'd erased my memory…" he mumbled. Harry sighed.

That meant Draco had forgotten a lot of things. The engagement and…the rape. Harry bit his lip as he considered not telling Draco. He knew Draco had a right to know, but was it really fair to make him relive it all over again? Harry forced a smile on his face.

"The ring was…I asked you to marry me." Harry said. Draco's eyes sparkled.

"You proposed?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not…exactly. Were engaged, but the proper proposal is yet to come." Harry said. He remembered how his feeble _"Well, you could…you know, keep wearing it." _Was not up to Draco's standards.

"We never do anything the easy way, do we?" Draco asked. He told Harry the ring was downstairs where Lucas had thrown it in anger.

"But before all that…Draco…god, Draco. There's a lot of things I need to tell you." he said nervously.

* * *

Next chapter on the way!

Whippasnappa xx


	7. Chapter 7

"You should sit down for this, Draco." Harry said. Draco was safe at home, finally. He led Draco to the sofa.

"We were arguing, yes. We were arguing about Lucas. I didn't trust him, but you did. I got angry and I say if you liked him so much you should just leave. You did." He mumbled.

"I actually _left_?" Draco asked, horrified. Harry nodded.

"You had no idea what he was really like though, then. You still trusted him. You came back later. I found you upstairs, asleep on the bed." Harry looked really guilty.

"Lucas…Lucas did something terrible, Draco." he mumbled. Draco blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

Harry didn't quite know how to explain it.

"He…he raped you, Draco. I know it's hard to hear, but I couldn't keep it from you." Harry said quietly. Draco was silent. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone other that Harry touching him. There was more silence and Harry was getting worried.

"Draco? Say something, Draco." he begged gently. He reached out to touch Draco's hand, but the blonde flinched.

"Don't touch me." He said quickly. Harry immediately regretted his decision of telling Draco. Harry can see that Draco's bottom lip is trembling. This always happens when Draco has the uncontrollable urge to cry.

Harry reached out but Draco stood up. The trembling had stopped and given way to the tears.

"I thought I told you not to touch me?" Draco asked, his voice breaking.

"Draco I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. But Ron will have taken him to the ministry now. He'll never be in our lives again." Harry promised.

Draco ran up the stairs and rummaged around the room for his spare wand. When he found it he prepared to Apparate, but Harry grabbed his wand.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Draco reached for his wand, but Harry pulled it back out of reach.

"Are you angry at me, Draco?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco saw the opening and snatched the wand back.

"Its not you I'm angry at." He said simply, before disappearing with a loud 'pop'. Harry hated the fact that Draco had gone, but he knew wherever Draco went, he would be safe. Lucas was no longer around.

Ron would have it seen to that he was sent to Azkaban. He went back to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn't be able to sleep until Draco came back home. He would just have to wait.

* * *

"Draco! Draco, thank god. You've been gone for hours! You're drenched! Where have you _been_? I'll get a towel!" Harry said in a rush. Draco stayed still, water dripping from his hair onto the rug he was standing on.

He watched as Harry conjured a towel and began drying his hair. He was too kind. Loving, generous, everything Draco wasn't. He had let another man touch him and Harry still loved him.

"I'll make it up to you, Harry." He said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, peeling off Draco's soaked shirt.

"I said I love you, Harry." Draco corrected. Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Dray. Look, we'll get through this wont we?" he asked gently. Draco looked up through the towel.

"Is that what you want?" he asked carefully. Harry pulled the towel away.

"Of course it is!" he said quickly. "Why…don't you want to?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco shook his head. If it was what Harry wanted, then he would only be too happy to oblige.

"Yes. I love you Harry." He repeated.

Harry took him by the hand and led him upstairs. "You'll need to change your clothes or you'll catch a cold." Harry said.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Harry asked gently.

"If your not comfortable sharing a bed with me, I'll understand. I can sleep on the sofa." Harry offered. God, Harry was being so understanding.

"No…I want to be close to you." Draco said without deliberation. Harry nodded. When it had actually happened, Draco hadn't seemed so bothered. It was amazing really how quickly Draco had got over the assault, but this time, Draco really seemed shaken up.

* * *

Harry stroked Draco's hair. It was good to have his blonde close again. Then he noticed what was wrong.

"Draco, you're shaking. Are you sure you don't want to be alone?" he asked slowly.

"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled. Harry sat up.

"What? Why?" he asked, wondering why Draco looked guilty.

"I let him touch me." Draco said, his voice wavering.

"You didn't let him." Harry said. "You tried to fight him off, but he had already given you a bit of alcohol so it was impossible for you to get away." He added. Draco still didn't look convinced.

"I could have got away. If I had been _that _desperate I could have fought him off." He muttered miserably.

"No, Draco! Don't think like that. You would have done everything you could." Harry said softly.

"Yeah. Well I obviously didn't try hard enough. You would never have done this to me. Why do I always do this? Why is it always _me_? I brought Lucas into our lives. I insisted he was a great person even when you warned me there was something not right about him. Which means it's my fault we had all those arguments. I went to Lucas. Which means it was my fault. I…deserved what Lucas did to me." Draco finished.

Harry had no idea what Draco was thinking, talking like that, but he didn't like it. He cupped Draco's face in his hands gently.

"You made a mistake by trusting him, Draco. That's all." He said.

"But you _warned _me! Countless times." Draco pointed out.

"You trusted him. If you told me that you didn't think Ron could be trusted and you wanted me to stay away from him, I wouldn't have listened! You didn't deserve it Draco. Don't ever say that." He said.

"But I brought it all on myself though, didn't I?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Draco. You didn't deserve what happened. He was… there wasn't something right in his head. He was obsessed with you. Lucas is gone now. We won't ever have to see him again and he won't ever see anything other than the inside of a prison cell in Azkaban." Harry said. He kissed Draco on the lips gently.

"I love you, and we can get through this." He said confidently. Draco nodded. He was so thankful to have someone as loving and sweet as Harry.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled.

* * *

Ron looked down at Lucas. His arms were strapped behind his back with thick ropes. He was tied to a metal chair. He didn't seem scared, or even worried. He was just looking up. Actually, Ron thought he looked rather content. Almost…bored. This was new. Normally the prisoners were distraught, thrashing, trying to escape. They usually spouted nonsense about how they were innocent, framed, anything to try and escape their judgment.

Lucas smiled as he recognised Ron's face.

"You were the one who hexed me." He said. He sounded disappointed.

"Now, I'm trying not to be angry with you, but I am a little upset you ruined my time with Draco." Lucas said, trying to be reasonable. He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Did you see him? I gave him this potion. He was so submissive. Oh, he looked beautiful. So gorgeous. Just lying there, looking up at me with those eyes." He murmured wistfully.

"If only Harry hadn't interrupted. I would have made him feel things he could only of dreamt about." He purred. Ron lunged forward and slammed his fist into Lucas's face. There was a satisfying crunch beneath his knuckles. Blood was streaming from Lucas's nose.

"You will _rot _in your jail cell." He growled. He had never felt the urge to be protective of Draco before. It was an effort for him and Malfoy to even get along, but just hearing the way Lucas was speaking of Draco…it made him sick.

Lucas turned to Mad-eye. "He hit me. I want to press charges." He said. Moody looked down at him, his false eye spinning wildly in its socket.

"Who hit you?" he asked. Lucas glared.

"You _saw _it. He just hit me!" he yelled. Ron knew he was in for it now. But to his surprise, Mad-eye just winked at him.

"Oh I saw it. You slipped and fell, boy. Don't blame your own foolishness on others." He said firmly. Ron smirked as he turned to Lucas.

"I just wish they had kept the dementors at Azkaban," Ron growled. Azkaban had been filled with Death Eaters and dementors. It was clear that the sole purpose of Azkaban was keeping Death Eaters there, along with a few other wizards who committed grievous crimes.

When Lord Voldemort had been defeated, most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban had already died. They had gone mad due to the constant exposure to the dementors. The rest of the Death Eaters who had followed Voldemort had been killed during the final battle. There was now no need for Azkaban.

No need for such serious punishment. The dementors were removed and Azkaban became merely a high-security prison. The prisoners now had simple, basic rights. They could have nourishing meals, showers, minimal entertainment, probation in some cases and visiting rights. Some believed it to be an outrage, but others were glad it was less of a feared place.

Lucas knew this. He knew that Azkaban was no longer a doomed sentence. A crazed smile spread across his face. Oh, he had done his homework. Two months of good-behaviour of a prisoner and he was allowed a visiting slip. Each prisoner was allowed one slip per month to send to one person. Lucas already knew which person he wanted to contact.

He would never let Draco go. Why, how could he stand by and let Draco be with someone so unworthy? No. It wouldn't be right. He had to help Draco. He would keep his head down in Azkaban. He would be a good boy.

He would wait. Draco would come to him, he knew it. If not…well, if he worked for it, he might even get a probation. He laughed.

"I'll see you soon, baby."

* * *

Next chapter soon!

Please review.

Thanks, Whippasnappa x


	8. Chapter 8

Over time, Harry managed to pull Draco out of his shell. The blonde was back to his old self. Harry had told him everything Lucas had erased from his memory.

Draco had been furious when Harry had told him the part where Draco had come back home for comfort after Lucas's attack, and Harry had left, leaving him vulnerable again.

Ron had made sure that Lucas was locked up. He even began a petition about bringing back the dementors to Azkaban. He only had two signatures; his own and Mad-Eye Moody's.

Hermione didn't agree with bringing the dementors back and refuse to sign, much to Ron's chagrin, but she had been secretly proud. Ron had never organised _anything _before, apart from telling her every morning whether he wanted ham or turkey in his sandwiches.

Harry had appreciated the effort all the same. Ron had also gone back to Lucas's cottage to retrieve Draco's ring. Harry had been even more grateful to Ron for that; he didn't want to go anywhere near that place ever again. Draco had been adamant about the proper proposal still. He refused to wear the ring until Harry had proposed rightly.

Harry had enlisted the help of Hermione. He had his own ideas, but he wanted it to be completely perfect. After everything Draco had been through, he deserved the best. Hermione had risen to the challenge.

She was ecstatic that Harry had picked her to help propose to Draco, and every time Harry went to secretly visit Hermione, she attacked him with wedding brochures and proposal ideas.

"Oh, a plane Harry! You could get his name spelt out in the sky. I can see it now; Draco, will you marry me?" she suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Planes are a Muggle invention. I know Draco had put aside his past feelings for Muggles, but I don't think he wants a plane to tell him what to do." He pointed out. Hermione reminded Harry that Draco was currently having a love affair with the television.

"Perhaps I don't do something over the top. I could…take a day off work secretly, and before Draco comes back I could…cook him his favourite meal. Romantic music, candles, rose petals, things like that. Its romantic, but not so over the top its pathetic." Harry said. Hermione had been nodding as he listed everything off.

"Oh, Harry! Its perfect! A proposal from the heart!" she said dreamily. She sighed. Ron couldn't even pack his own lunchbox in the morning, let alone plan a proposal. Why hadn't she snapped Harry up at Hogwarts when she might have had a chance? She smiled.

"Draco is one lucky guy to have you." she said.

"Now. I think you should get going to Diagon Alley. You need to buy everything." She added.

Harry stood up. "Yeah. Your right." He said. He had a lot of things to buy to prepare for tonight. He kissed her on the cheek, made sure he had the ring, and Apparated out.

* * *

Harry was nervously awaiting Draco's arrival. He had now started to pace the room, upsetting the delicate position of the rose petals. Harry was an all right cook. Draco never complained, but he wanted the best for tonight.

Harry had hired a chef. Once the food had been cooked, the chef had cast a charm over the food, keeping it warm. He had also wished Harry luck, seeing how nervous he was. He was used to preparing dinners for people getting ready to propose to their lovers; he told Harry most of them ended well.

The steak had been cooked to perfection, rare, the way Draco liked it. Harry always tended to overcook it on purpose, claiming it wasn't right for the meat to still have traces of blood. But this was Draco's night; he could have _raw _steak if he really wished.

He relit the candles as the door creaked open. Draco stepped into the room. Harry nervously waited for Draco's reaction. The blonde stopped at the doorframe. He stared at Harry. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Draco? Say something." Harry pleaded nervously. Draco folded up the piece of paper he had been holding and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You did all this for me?" he asked, impressed he had managed to organise it all secretly. Harry nodded.

"Its…steak. You like steak, don't you? Of course you like steak. Yeah, you do. Wait, you do, right? Oh god I've screwed this up. I'm sorry!" Harry blurted out. Draco smiled. He walked over to Harry and kissed him gently.

"Calm down." He said with a small laugh. "I love steak, you know that. As long as it's not cremated the way you have it." he said, thinking about how Harry only ate his steak when it was black and as tough and chewy as a Muggle car tyre.

"Nope! I made your steak so rare I swear the thing is still alive!" Harry said proudly. Draco looked mildly disgusted at the thought of raw steak.

"No! No! It's cooked, I swear!" he babbled. Draco laughed again and sat down.

"Your hopeless, Harry." He mumbled affectionately. Harry sat down at the table opposite Draco and poured the blonde a glass of wine. Red, just as Draco liked. The blonde couldn't stand white wine for some reason. Draco's eyes lit up as he tasted the wine. He reached across the table for the bottle.

"Harry! This wine is exquisite. Where did you get it?" Draco asked, knowing it would have been expensive.

"It was…erm…recommended to me." He mumbled. The chef had picked the wine too. Harry knew nothing about the difference and to him, it all tasted the same. Harry waited until Draco had finished eating.

He pulled the ring from his pocket, got down on one knee, and presented it to Draco. Nervousness was eating him from the inside.

Technically, they were already engaged, so Draco couldn't really say no, but his insides were still twisting uncomfortably.

"Draco…I know your not really supposed to get a second chance at a proposal, but…well, I've never done things by the book, have I?" he asked gently. Draco smiled down at him.

"I just…I really love you, Draco. I mean, I never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Ginny." He admitted. Draco frowned.

"You're mentioning the weaselette during your proposal to _me_?" Draco asked, slightly peeved. The mention of that persons name always put him in a bad mood, and Harry had forgotten.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean…right. Forget I said that. Draco. You're the most important person to me. You always will be. I know things have been a little rough recently…" Harry trailed off. Oh for fuck _sake_!

Well done, Harry! Mention Lucas, why don't you? Harry thought angrily, wondering if he should just start talking about the fact that Lucius had never been proud of Draco no matter how hard he tried to please his father.

Mix in a little mention of Voldemort, and you have a proper Potter proposal.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that is always been different with you. Whenever you walk in the room I just look at you and feel happy because you're mine. And when I wake up in the morning and your _there_, asleep next to me, I just feel so lucky, because you look so beautiful when you sleep. I can't count the times I've sat there watched you sleep. I love you. The words seem meaningless in comparison to what I really feel for you. Your mine now, Draco, but would you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" Harry asked softly.

He looked up at Draco. The blonde was battling tears.

"Yes." Draco managed to choke out. Harry reached forward and slipped the ring on Draco's finger.

This time, it would be there to stay. Draco had no intention of ever taking it off.

"Harry, where did all that come from?" Draco asked, in awe. Harry shrugged.

"I've always felt that way and I always will. Everything is so different with you Draco, so special." He kissed Draco softly. The blonde was still fighting tears.

"Do you really watch me sleep, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Its hard, because I want to kiss you, but kissing you would wake you up." He admitted.

"Every morning." Harry added. That did it for Draco. He flung himself at Harry, who caught him. Harry pressed a kiss against the top of Draco's head. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck, trying to hide his tears.

"You can, cry you know." Harry offered gently.

"Not crying." Draco protested. "Got something in my eye." He added, his voice muffled. Harry smiled as he held Draco. This time, he wouldn't be letting go.

* * *

Lucas was lying on the bed of his prison cell. Like every other prisoner, he had a cellmate. He looked up at the ceiling. He was on the top of the bunk bed.

"Oh, and did I tell you, I had his name tattooed on my arm?" Lucas told the other man enthusiastically. The man blew air through his nose, much like an angry bull.

"Yeh tol' me." He growled.

"He is beautiful, you know. He'll be visiting me very soon. Oh, I can't wait to see him. Do you think a conjugal visit could be arranged? I haven't touched my love in so long." He murmured wistfully.

"Will yeh shut yer bleedin' pie hole about that guy?" his cellmate growled. Lucas blinked.

"Pie? You know, Draco has this cute little habit. He doesn't like the filling of the pie, but he likes the pastry. So he eats around it. How adorable is that?" Lucas smiled and sat up.

"If you think _that's _cute, just wait till I tell you what he does with cheesecake!" he said enthusiastically.

The man was close to strangling Lucas. Being locked up was bad enough, but having Lucas as a cell mate talking about his lover all the time was bordering on actually torture.

"Draco. _Draco_. What a name. Isn't it beautiful? Just like the person. Dragon, it means. He's my little dragon. Not like your name. Your name is boring. I don't even know your name. See? If your name was so brilliant I would already know it, but I don't. I bet your boyfriend isn't as Gorgeous as my baby." He said proudly.

"I'm not a ponce." The man growled. Lucas beamed.

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends now! I wouldn't want you stealing my Draco. But, come to think of it, Draco…it doesn't really matter. Men, women, they all pale in comparison to my angel. _Anyone _could fall in love with him. One look with those mercury eyes, and you've had it." he said thoughtfully.

"I'm a one Witch kinda Wizard." The man said pointedly. He held up a photograph. There was a young woman with long, flowing brown hair in the picture. She was holding a wand, levitating a table across the room. Lucas shrank away.

"_That _is the competition against my Dray?" he laughed. Lucas led back down, completely unaware at the other wizard's anger.

* * *

Harry was asleep finally. Draco slipped out of the warm embrace and slipped across the room, searching for his clothes. He finally found them, and fished out a piece of paper from the pocket. He had been sent a letter, from Azkaban, about Lucas requesting a visit.

He looked at the date and time, wondering. He didn't want to worry Harry with it. He stared at the ring on his finger. Things were just starting to work out, finally. He didn't want to ruin things.

He checked the date again. He would go and visit Lucas. He would tell him he would never visit again so there would be no point sending any more visitation slips.

He could also tell one of the Azkaban guards he would no longer want any contact with Lucas. They would probably never owl him again. He couldn't afford Harry finding an owl with one of the slips. If Harry found it, he would go mental. He had been the one to bring Lucas into their lives.

The least he could do would be to make sure he kept out. With a determined look on his face, Draco took a final look at the date and time, and burned the paper with his wand, destroying the evidence.

He wouldn't lie to Harry; he would just…postpone the truth. Well after he had stopped Lucas from having contact, he would tell Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco handed the slip to one of the guards. He gave Draco a small nod before leading him to the visiting room. Draco shuddered as he entered the room. The walls were painted what was supposed to be a calming blue.

All the prisoners looked rough. They were covered in scars and tattoos. Lucas was sitting at a desk, his wrists chained down. Draco had the faint impression he would be waving if he had had the capability.

Draco decided he was going to make this visit as short as he possibly could. He sat down on the cool, hard metal chair.

"Don't you dare think about contacting me again." Draco growled. Before Lucas could speak, Draco slammed his hand down on the table. His ring gleamed in the light.

"I am engaged. I am going to marry Harry. I am going to be happy with the person I love. You? And you will be stuck in this lovely place with all your _charming _new friends for the rest of your natural born life.

"Do you think I lied to you, Draco?" Lucas asked, a little hurt. Draco's eyes narrowed, forgetting what he had promised himself about the short visit.

"What?" he snapped.

"I shall kill Harry, my angel. I have people on the outside, awaiting my orders." He said coolly. Draco smirked.

"Oh _really_. Funny how they haven't acted yet. Oh, wait, I remember. You're in _Azkaban_. Locked up. You can't issue 'orders' from in here!" he said confidently. Lucas smiled at Draco fondly.

"Do you know how much you turn me on when you're angry?" he purred. Draco recoiled and stood up. Before he left, Lucas spoke quickly.

"I'll give you a little proof then." Lucas offered. Draco ignored him.

"If you want to keep Harry safe, you'll return when I next send you a slip." Lucas said quickly. Draco rushed off. He collected his wand from the guard and Apparated out.

* * *

Draco shuddered as he closed the door. He wasn't worried about Lucas's threats; he knew it would be all talk.

"Harry?" he called through the house, wondering if Harry would be home yet. He found a scribbled note on the table. He didn't even need to read it to know what it said; Harry would be working late again. Draco sighed.

He was going to tell Harry about his visit to the prison. Although he _thought _he wasn't worried about Lucas's threats, he still wanted to make Harry aware. Just in case. Draco sighed and he felt a headache brewing.

He hoped Lucas didn't send anymore visitation slips, but if he did, Draco had already decided he would burn them as soon as he received them. He sighed and took of his heavy cloak. He walked back into the hall and hung it up on its little individual peg.

There was one for Harry's cloak too, Draco had insisted. But Harry had also made it perfectly clear that pegs were useless; his cloak was simply flung somewhere randomly each day. Draco just sighed and shook his head as Harry rushed around madly in the morning trying to find his cloak.

Draco had named it the 'cloak-induced-craziness' and it had made Harry late for work more times than he could count. Draco still tried to suggest the peg every so often, but Harry would never back down.

Draco looked up at his smooth, wrinkle free cloak. If Harry wanted to keep his crumpled up on a sofa or scrunched up on the floor, then so be it. There were much more pressing habits of Harry's that he needed to fix.

He reached the bedroom. After he got home from work, he usually changed clothes. He kept his best suits for work. He stopped as he reached the door, looking up at the wall in disbelief. His name was written across the wall in large, thick, black, writing. Draco blanched.

He felt suddenly lightheaded. The writing. He had seen that _exact _style before. It was the tattoo Lucas had on his arm, yet painted on the wall. Or was it spelled? Draco didn't care. He walked across the room and pressed his fingers against the wall. Oh god. Someone had managed to break into the house!

Apparition wards were set against the house, meaning that was impossible for only a select few. Harry had made Draco change the wards to allow Hermione and Ron inside.

Which meant…Lucas's threats hadn't been false. Lucas really did have people on the outside of the prison and a way to contact them.

How had he done it so fast? It had been about half an hour since Lucas had said something about giving Draco proof that he still had power. Draco sat on the bed, the writing looming over him.

Lucas could really still hurt Harry. It wasn't over. It wasn't _ever _going to be over. Draco knew Azkaban wasn't as high security as it used to be, but _how had he done this_? Draco was fully panicking now.

He swallowed, his throat becoming tight. There was nothing he could do apart from do as Lucas asked. He would wait until he sent another slip. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall. He stabbed his wand at the wall. His first two spells failed. He stopped and tried to go back to something simpler.

"Scourgify!" he waved his wand. At the simple charm the black ink turned like a liquid for a moment and dripped down the wall before disappearing completely. Draco sat back. The wall was now clear, but it did nothing to ease his worry. It was happening _again_. Could he really let himself be dragged back under Lucas's control? He paced the room, debating the future.

He stopped his pacing suddenly and sat down again heavily. No. He was due to be married to Harry. He wouldn't let Lucas ruin this. Not again. Perhaps it…was just a one-time thing.

If he got to work on strengthening the wards, no one would be able to get in the house for sure. He could even close the floo connection at night and while he and Harry were at work. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was an effort and would be tiring keeping it a secret from Harry, but it was better than the alternative. He deserved to be happy! He wouldn't let Lucas take this from him again. He looked up again at the empty wall.

It loomed down on him threateningly. Firstly, he would get something to cover up the space. Perhaps a nice painting. Yes, that would do it. That way every time he looked there he would (hopefully) be distracted by the artwork. He took a deep breath and he began to undress.

Lucas was in Azkaban. He would soon forget that madman ever existed. He decided against getting dressed again. He slipped into bed. The covers warmed up quickly and he sighed. The pillow smelt like Harry.

He closed his eyes. This day had been horrible and he couldn't wait for it to end. When Harry came home, he would just say he wasn't feeling very well. He always loved it when Harry fussed over him.

* * *

When Draco woke up, Harry was hovering around the bed, carrying breakfast.

"Are you feeling better? I didn't know if you would be hungry, so I just brought a little toast and some pumpkin juice." He said, setting the tray on the bed. Draco smiled and took the food.

"I'm feeling fine." He assured Harry. Harry still looked worried. Draco grabbed a piece of toast and took a large bite.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm going into work." He said, getting out of bed and getting dressed. He pressed himself up against Harry and kissed him.

"I'll see you later Harry," he said, his voice lingering with a seductive promise. Harry smiled.

"You _are _feeling better." He said with a laugh. Draco snagged the other piece of toast on the way to work. Harry smiled as he followed Draco through the floo. It was good to see Draco back to his old self again. But Draco's happiness was to be short-lived.

The blonde sifted through the task papers that had been placed on his desk. He sighed. Things had piled up quickly.

He picked up the nearest paper. There had been an outbreak of singing kettles near Manchester. He called for Arthur. He would need help with this one; there would be a lot of people who needed memory charms placed on them.

* * *

Draco smiled as he sat down. He had completed the mission successfully. All the Muggles had been charmed to forget there encounters with the singing appliances and all the kettles had been rounded up and destroyed.

Draco had even found the culprit. It had been good day. The only thing that was left was the report that needed writing.

He sighed and picked up his quill, fishing around for a spare piece of parchment. It was then a plain white envelope caught his eye. It was strange; most things on his desk were usually parchment, not paper. He pulled the envelope forward, noticing it didn't have the ministry stamp on it.

He opened the envelope and several glossy photographs fell out. They were wizarding, Draco noticed, as he vaguely saw the blur of movement. He gasped as he realised what they were.

A blush staining his cheeks, he scooped them up quickly and looked through them. There was a picture of him, looking up at the name on the wall.

The photo showed him looked worried, before vanishing the writing away. The next picture was of him undressing. Each picture showed something more and more private. Then there was a final one of him pressing himself up against Harry, kissing him. Draco swallowed.

That had happened just this morning. His hands shook as he stuffed everything back into the envelope desperately. He raised his wand, about to burn the photographs. Before he could say the spell, the photographs morphed into something different of their own accord.

There, on the desk, lay another one of the visiting slips from Azkaban. Draco filled out the slip quickly and attached it to the leg of the nearest owl. He changed his mind quickly and grabbed the bird. The owl hooted indignantly and pecked at his fingers. He untied the slip and released the owl.

He stared at the slip in his hands. After just a second of thinking he tore it up into tiny pieces. So someone had taken photos of him.

There was no need to go running back to Lucas. He took a deep breath and for good measure he ripped up the small pieces into even smaller bits.

So there were photos. Someone had been in their apartment and someone was watching them. It didn't matter. They hadn't made any moves to hurt Harry, so there wouldn't be a problem. Draco straightened out his robes. Things would go on as normal. He would _not _let Lucas keep ruining his life like this.

* * *

"Harry! Your home early!" Draco said. Harry's head lifted, sniffing the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked excitedly. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I made you toad-in-the-hole. I know how much you've missed it since Hogwarts." Draco said. Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"You know, Draco, I'm hungry." Harry purred. Draco walked back into the kitchen, wiping his hands.

"Oh. It's not going to be ready for a while." Draco told him. Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pinning him against the counter.

"I'm not hungry for food." Harry whispered in Draco's ear. The blonde sighed and relaxed against Harry. It was good to be back to normal.

Eventually, the dinner ended up smouldering in the oven. Draco pushed out of Harry's tight embrace and padded downstairs. It had been hours since they had gone upstairs.

He pulled the dinner out of the oven and sighed, transferring it right into the bin. He didn't really mind though; it had been worth it. He turned the oven off before walking back upstairs to Harry.

Draco smiled fondly at Harry. He was fast asleep, curled up messily in the bed sheets. His mop of black hair remained untamed. _'Pick up your wand.' _

The command was something Draco's body couldn't resist. _'Now cast the killing curse on Harry.' _

Draco felt his body react instantly to the command and his wand was pointed at Harry. His hands were shaking in an attempt to stop the curse. His weakness. The imperious curse. How could he have been so stupid? Lucas had already threatened him with this, yet he had decided to ignore it.

'_Kill him.' _the voice repeated itself, much louder and firmer this time. Draco's breathing sped up. He wouldn't be able to fight this for long. Oh god, Harry needed to wake up, and quickly.

His wand was pressed right up against Harry's throat. He wanted to call out for Harry to move, but his body wasn't under his own control.

His breathing came faster as he could feel himself getting ready to speak the killing curse. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his face.

"Ha-" his throat closed up. "Avada…Ke-" he whimpered. He was going to kill Harry. He was going to _kill _the one person he loved. Then all his control was back. He threw his wand across the room, jumping away from Harry, hyperventilating.

Then, finally, Harry woke up. His eyes fluttered open and fixed on Draco, who was curled up in the corner, shaking and crying. Fatigue flew away as Harry realised the state Draco was in. he jumped from the bed and cuddled Draco.

"Hey, hey, Draco, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, rubbing the blonde's back.

"Har-Ha…can't, br-breath," Draco panted. Harry took Draco's hands in his own.

"Calm down, Draco!" Harry said quickly. After just a few minutes he managed to get Draco breathing normally again.

"Now, come on, tell me what all that was about." Harry said soothingly. Draco looked up at Harry. He could feel tears clinging to his eyelashes. He had pushed his luck just as far as it could go. This was another warning. It was directed at Harry; this was his final warning. He would have to break up with Harry. He knew it.

He let Harry hold him for a minute longer. He pulled the ring off his finger and handed it back to Harry. He had done that countless times. For once, he just wished he could have a normal life.

"I can't marry you, Harry." He said, his voice shaking. Harry frowned at the ring in his palm.

"What? Why?" he asked, wondering why Draco had suddenly changed his mind. Draco struggled to find a reason; he did want to marry Harry. More than anything, but not at this cost. He stood up quickly, grabbed his wand from the floor and rushed down the stairs.

Harry followed him.

"Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked, a little angry. Everything had been fine a while ago, then suddenly Draco was all upset about something.

Draco shook his head.

"I love you, Harry. Please, _please, _don't follow me." Draco pleaded. He kissed Harry one last time before Apparating out, leaving nothing more than an empty space, and Harry stood there dumbfounded, still clutching the ring he had been given back.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this update came so late. Just a quick note; this story will NOT be abandoned, so don't worry! 

As always, your reviews are loved!

Whippasnappa

x


	10. Chapter 10

Draco buried his head in his hands. He had been going round and round in circles with this thing with Lucas. Harry had looked heartbroken when he left. But, it couldn't be helped. He had come close to killing Harry. He wouldn't ever let Lucas use him like that again. It had been close. Too close.

He looked around the hotel room. It was small and had a strange smell lingering in the air. An owl flew in through the open window.

Draco knew what it would be carrying before he opened the letter. It was another Azkaban visiting slip. He didn't hesitate to sign his name and reattach it to the owl, sending it back to Azkaban.

The first time he had willingly given up his own happiness to keep Harry alive and safe from Lucas. This time was no different. He would protect Harry. He walked over to the window and watched the owl disappear into the dark clouds.

He sighed as he padded over to the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, even though he was tired. He closed his eyes, thinking about what would happen with Lucas. Luckily, he shouldn't be forced into anything too much; he was still locked up.

* * *

Harry had gone to Ron and Hermione at once. There was no way he could track Draco; he was currently holding the connection in his hand. Everything had been going so well.

Draco had given no signs that he wanted to end the relationship. Hermione, as usual, sent Ron for tea as she sat Harry down at the table.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. Harry had been through so much with Draco. Nothing ever seemed to go right for them.

"Well," he began with a large sigh. "I think Draco had a nightmare. I woke up, and he was in the corner of the room having some kind of panic attack." He said, remembering how Draco had been cowering, pressed up against the wall. Hermione's eyes widened.

"It was _that _bad of a nightmare?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's what it was. I couldn't get anything from Draco, so I just assumed it was a nightmare. Anyway, when I managed to calm him down a bit, I asked what caused the sudden panic. That's when things went wrong." Harry said sadly.

Hermione sat up in her seat, urging Harry to speak.

"He just suddenly said he couldn't marry me, gave me the ring back and left. He told me that he loved me and that I shouldn't follow him." Harry said, confused. Hermione was frowning too.

"Why would he do this?" Harry asked. "things were finally getting back on track. With Lucas locked up in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, the engagement back on, I thought…I thought we were going to be okay." He said sadly. He looked up to Hermione for an answer.

"Harry, I don't want to be pessimistic, but we can't blame this on anything this time. By the sounds of things, Draco got freaked out by how fast the relationship was moving, and…well, ran for it." she said honesty. Harry shook his head.

"The look on his face when I finally proposed properly…he wasn't scared by it, Hermione, he wanted it as much as I did. It was something else. Perhaps the nightmare?" he asked hopefully. Hermione patted his shoulder gently.

"Again, you're reaching desperately for something to blame it on." She said. "A simple nightmare wouldn't make Draco break off the engagement that you say he apparently wanted." She said. Harry looked angry.

"It was the nightmare!" Harry said loudly. It was the only possible reason there was for Draco leaving, even if it didn't make much sense. Hermione was right, a little voice chimed at the back of his mind. He was looking for something, _anything_, other than the fact that Draco just didn't want to be in the relationship anymore.

"Look. He was shaking, and crying…it was something serious. We need to find him to sort this out properly." Harry said.

"But I thought you said he told you not to go looking for him?" Hermione spoke quietly. Harry stood up.

"Like that matters. Something's wrong, I can tell." Harry said. Hermione decided it would be better not to fight with Harry. She believed that, yes, there could be a reason behind Draco leaving, but she also wished Harry would consider the other possibilities too.

* * *

Draco's wand was taken before he was led to the cold metal chair. He looked across the table that separated him from Lucas.

"Thank you for coming," Lucas said politely. Draco swallowed.

"How did you get someone inside my house? How did they curse me?" Draco asked, the questions all coming out at once. Lucas's smile widened.

"Oh, you are as cute as ever." he said adoringly. Draco flushed angrily. Luckily, Lucas thought it was because of his compliment.

"I'm sorry you had to be put under the imperious curse, but it was necessary to show you that I still have power even though I'm in Azkaban." He said regretfully. Draco looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please, promise you wont ever hurt Harry." He begged. Lucas shook his head.

"_I _didn't hurt Harry!" he said, laughing. "_You _did. If you hadn't have misbehaved in the first place, none of this would have happened." He added. Draco gripped the underside of the table, the pressure turning his knuckles white. He couldn't lash out at Lucas.

"Now, listen carefully, sweetheart. I've got some wonderful plans for us. I'm willing to forgive you completely for everything you've done." He eyed the space where Draco's ring used to be. He beamed.

"As I see you've already wiped those silly thoughts from you mind. You need to make a new statement, claiming I wasn't the one who took you. Just claim it was someone else and that I was with you on the night of my father's murder. Then, I will be set free and I can make you mine." He said.

Draco was shocked. This wasn't how things had gone in his head. He never considered the possibility that Lucas would ever get out. He couldn't refuse to give the statement, but how could he have Lucas _released_? He was a murdered, among other things. But…he could end up killing Harry.

"I'll make the statement." He said. Lucas smiled.

"There you go. My little dragon is behaving well. I _reward _good behaviour, baby." He purred.

"I'll buy you a ring that will put the pathetic one Harry got you to shame. But that's not the only difference. Unlike the engagement ring Harry gave you, _mine _will be given with love." He said. Draco paled.

"R-ring?" he stuttered, panicking. Was Lucas really implying what he thought he was. Lucas nodded.

"Don't get too excited. I wanted to surprise you, but I just couldn't wait to tell you, angel. I want us to get married." He said. Draco had to think, and fast.

"I can't marry you," he said, trying to sound upset. It wasn't hard; he just had to think about how much he was missing Harry, and let that reflect in his voice. Lucas looked stunned by the news.

"Why ever not, gorgeous?" he asked. Draco fiddled nervously underneath the table.

"After everything I've done. I betrayed you by going back to Harry. I want to be yours, I really do, but I don't deserve it. Won't you give me time to prove I'm worthy for you, then offer marriage?" Draco asked hopefully. Putting it off wasn't a solution, but it was better than nothing.

Lucas melted.

"Oh, angel! I had no idea you felt that way." He said gently. He would have reached forward, if it were not for the chains.

"I don't want my baby feeling insecure. If that it what you want, then who am I to deny you?" he asked. Draco forced a smile.

"I'll be out of here in no time at all," he said comfortingly. Draco had never been more disturbed. A loud bell chimed, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Lucas sighed.

"That's all the time we're allowed," he said sadly. Guards were coming around, ushering the few people that had actually wanted to visit the prisoners out of the room. They reached Draco, and in the blonde's opinion, not a second to soon.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." Lucas said. Draco bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood.

"I love you too," he said quickly, returning the sentiment. He left Lucas with a longing look on his face. He collected his wand and left. He reached the dingy hotel room.

"For Harry, for Harry, for Harry," he chanted under his breath. He was so tempted to go running back, but this time, the consequences would be too great. He flung himself on the bed, sighing into the pillow.

He missed Harry so much. He wondered what he was going through right now; he had hardly given any warning at all before throwing back the ring and running off. He knew Harry would go to Hermione and Ron, and they would try and track him down like they had done before.

But this time, he would have to remain hidden.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Lucas to get released from Azkaban. As soon as Draco made the statement, the accusations against Lucas had nothing to stand against. This, however, gave Harry a ray of hope.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry looked up. Ron burst into the kitchen, panting. Harry and Hermione had been looking over just about every book, trying to find a way to locate Draco. Ron was babbling madly, as he always did when he had something important to say. Hermione stood up.

"Right, calm down. Start from the beginning and tell us slowly." She said. It was clear that she had said that to Ron more than once. Ron swallowed his words and gripped his wand. He was furious.

"Lucas…that bastard! He's been _released _from Azkaban!" Ron yelled in a rush, ignoring Hermione's soothing words. Harry's jaw dropped. He stood up too.

"Now, that's impossible." He said. Hermione nodded, agreeing with Harry at once.

"With all the evidence against him…even if he somehow worked his way around the things he did to Draco and came up with excuses, there's still the hard evidence against him for the murder of his father. It can't be disputed." She said simply. It was Harry's turn to nod. Ron was still shaking.

"It turns out someone made a statement, giving him a solid alibi on the night of the murder." Ron said shakily. Harry swallowed.

"Who was it?" He asked, his voice shaking. As soon as he knew who let that scumbag out, he was ready to kill them. Ron pulled something out of his robes. It was a large file.

"I don't know. Its confidential evidence that is not to be released to the public." He said. For once, Hermione looked ready to break the rules. She opened her mouth, ready to yell at Ron.

"I could lose my job if I told you, but if I just _happened _to drop the folder…there's no harm in that, is there?" he asked. Hermione and Harry gave him small, grateful smiles. Ron looked worriedly at the clock.

"I don't even know who is was myself, mate. All the information you need should be in there. I have to go. If they make a connection between my disappearance and the file's disappearance…well, there could be trouble." He said.

Harry nodded, thanking him against. Ron raced back through the floo. Hermione watched him go.

"He surprises me sometimes," she said fondly. Harry nodded, scooping up the file. He flipped it open. He nearly choked as he scanned the page, reading who had made the statement. It was the last person he could ever of expected.

"Hermione…it was Draco. Draco got him released."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was still staring at the folder in disbelief. He took a deep breath and placed it back on the table.

"We have to get to the ministry and tell them this was all a mistake." Harry said, his voice low. Hermione shook her head.

"They won't believe us, Harry. And even if they did…we could get Draco into some serious trouble if they found out he lied to get Lucas released." She added. Harry hadn't thought about that part. He closed his mouth, then opened it again.

"I'd rather have him in trouble with the ministry than with Lucas. Whatever he's done, he's managed to scare Draco into leaving me." He said. The ministry, he could deal with. He had Ron's help all the way when it came to matters like that.

"I believe you, Harry." She said suddenly. Harry looked up.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"I believe you that Draco didn't leave of his own accord; I was wrong." She said reproachfully. Harry nodded curtly; glad Hermione had finally come round.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked. She was looked at the folder on the table. She waved her hand at it.

"You told me that Lucas had something to do with this, then Ron comes running in telling us Lucas has been released. And of course Draco wouldn't willingly make a statement freeing Lucas," she added. She was just sorry she didn't believe Harry in the first place.

"What are we going to do, Hermione?" he asked worriedly. She thought for a moment, but her mind came up blank. They only had one plan, and that was Harry's. She had doubted him once, and she wasn't going to do it again.

"We'll go to the ministry, then. Like you suggested. There has to be something there telling us where Lucas is right now. I'm betting he's going to have Draco with him." she said. Harry grabbed his coat and followed Hermione through the floo.

Yet again, they made their way to the ministry, desperate to find information on Lucas.

* * *

Much to Draco's chagrin, Lucas seemed to have brought up the idea of marriage all over again. He was handing Draco photograph after photograph, each of them a picture of a different church.

"How about this one, angel? It's my favourite, but I wanted to give you a chance to look at all the other ones first." He said. Draco looked down. The church was beautiful. The kind of place he would want to marry _Harry_. He put it down and swallowed.

"I thought we weren't going to think about this so soon?" Draco asked, remembering his little scene in Azkaban when Lucas first mentioned the idea. Lucas gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

"I know you want to feel more worthy of me, beautiful, but it doesn't matter. I want you to be mine, and that's all that counts." He said, leaning forward and stroking the side of Draco's face. Draco knew he had pushed it as far as he could; there was no getting out of this.

"Well…if you're sure," he said hesitantly. Lucas beamed and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He presented it to Draco. The ring was nice, but nowhere as near as nice as the one Harry had bought him.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he remembered Harry's speech when he had proposed that final time.

It was that moment he just knew he wanted to be with Harry forever.

"It's okay to cry," Lucas soothed, not knowing that Draco's tears were not ones of joy. Lucas plucked the ring from the soft velvet pillow. He pushed it on Draco's finger. The blonde gasped and yanked his hand back.

"What was that?" he asked, his finger now stinging. Lucas just smiled.

"It's a charm to make sure the ring never comes off." He said. Draco sighed softly. He was well and truly stuck now, in more than one sense. He just hoped he would be able to go through with the ceremony. Lucas winked at Draco.

"Let's go and make this official, shall we?" he asked happily. Draco blanched.

"W-what? _Now_?" he asked incredulously, not knowing things were going to happen so soon. Normal weddings took months to plan, and Lucas had only just proposed. But then again, nothing was normal when it came to Lucas. He laughed.

"Don't look worried! Of course I'm going to let you help me plan the wedding. I just thought, why wait? I love you, and you love me, so we can register at the ministry and just have the ceremony after!" he said, as thought it was the most simple plan.

"Besides, that means we can have two wedding nights." He purred. Draco was crying again. Twice. He would have to marry the one man he loathed the most..._twice_.

* * *

"We can't let them know about Ron's connection in all this," Hermione said quickly as they sped through the ministry. Harry nodded. As they turned a sharp corner, Hermione stopped dead and Harry ran into the back of her.

"Why did you stop?" he asked grumpily. Hermione looked shocked.

"I've found them," she breathed, pointing across the room. Was Lucas stupid or something? He knew Ron worked at the ministry, yet there he was out in plain sight, where he could be seen by anyone. Harry dashed forward, Hermione hot on his heels.

Lucas was leaning forward, signing a certificate.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, diving forward. Draco's head shot up. He knew it had been a bad idea as soon as Lucas had mentioned the ministry. Ron probably spotted them, and tipped Harry off. This was bad.

He couldn't let Harry fight for him. If he did, Draco knew he would want to go home with Harry, away from Lucas. If that happened, Lucas could easily send someone after Harry.

It would be the imperious curse scenario all over again. Then he noticed the ring on Draco's finger. He frowned, reaching into his pocket. He was holding the ring in his hand…so what was going on? Then everything began to click at once. The new ring, the department they were in… Draco was getting married.

Lucas calmly handed Draco the quill.

"It's your turn to sign," he said softly. He pointed out the line where Draco had to sign his name.

"No!" Harry yelled. The woman behind the desk sighed and looked at her watch. Her blonde hair was pulled up tight.

So tightly, Draco had idly wondered if it was giving her a headache. This kind of thing happened all the time and it made her late for lunch. Her mouth was opening and closing rapidly as she chewed her gum loudly.

"I'll give you some time," she said, leaving the room. Many times she had seen old lovers break in during the ceremony, trying to stop it from happening. It was intriguing at first, but now it was just plain boring.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucas. Draco rushed forward, standing in front of Lucas.

If Harry hexed him, Lucas would be furious. And Lucas's fury was exactly what he wanted to avoid if he wanted to keep Harry safe.

"It's over, Draco." Harry said gently, lowering his wand. "We know he forced you to make the statement. I don't know how he made you, but if you retract it, he'll go straight back to Azkaban." Harry said. Hermione was nodding. Draco wished it were true. Azkaban was no longer the solution; Lucas was just as much a threat in there as he was outside.

Now Harry had found them, he knew he wouldn't give up.

"He didn't force me to give the statement," Draco lied quietly. Harry blinked.

"Draco. You can come home." Harry said, stepping forward. Draco turned his back on Harry and signed the contract. Lucas smiled at him happily.

"My home isn't with you anymore." It pained Draco to say it, but he really needed Harry to leave him alone. He saw Harry's eyes widen. Even Hermione looked shocked.

The contract behind Draco and Lucas was glowing yellow; their marriage had been confirmed. Harry stared at the contract in disbelief. He was supposed to be marrying Draco, yet somehow Lucas had got there first.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, and they Apparated out. Harry raced forward and tore the contract into tiny pieces. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that, Harry! Its not legal!" she said. The contract was still glowing, meaning it hadn't fully finished affirming itself. After incinerating the small remaining pieces, he stood back, satisfied.

"Will that have done it?" he asked Hermione nervously. She nodded; there was nothing left of the contract. Harry smirked.

"Good." He said. Lucas thought he had married Draco. He couldn't have allowed that to happen. The smirk slid off his face.

He then remembered that Draco had signed the contract and he had also looked strangely willing to do so. He had also jumped in front of Lucas, protecting him from any curses Harry felt like throwing.

And then there was what Draco said…'my home isn't with you anymore.' What exactly did he mean by that. He was confused. Draco had been safe. They could have brought him home safely, got him away from Lucas. Lucas was outnumbered.

"Hermione, I don't understand. Why did he leave? He had the chance to come with us, but he still left with _him_." Harry asked her, confused. For once, Hermione didn't have the answer.

She too was confused by Draco's actions. She had seen the look on his face when Draco thought Harry was going to hex Lucas.

It was panic. What could that have meant? It was obvious he wasn't under the imperious curse, so why had he protected Lucas in such a way? Draco had also said he hadn't been forced to give the statement. She looked at Harry nervously.

"Harry, you don't think…" she trailed off, gesturing with her hands a little. She didn't want to doubt Draco, but things didn't add up.

If Draco had been desperate to get away from Lucas and come home with Harry, he wouldn't have acted they way he had. Harry seemed to understand what Hermione was insinuating.

"No. Don't even go there." He snapped quickly. She sighed sympathetically.

"Harry he _signed _the contract. He had the perfect opportunity to get our help, yet he still signed the contract, protected Lucas, and then left with him." she said. Harry shook his head.

"The imperious curse." He said simply. "Draco has never been any good at fighting off that curse." He added.

"He wasn't under the curse and you know it, Harry." Hermione said. She didn't want to be too hard on Harry, but she couldn't let him carry on the way he was. Harry was staring at the floor.

The woman returned, carrying a large sandwich. She didn't even seem to notice that the contract had gone missing, and unwrapped her sandwich, spraying crumbs across the desk.

How professional, Hermione thought. Harry stormed out of the room, the double doors slamming loudly against the walls as he walked out. Hermione didn't follow him; he needed some time alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione approached Harry slowly and dropped some papers in his lap. Harry looked up.

"What's this?" he asked gloomily. Hermione stared down at Harry sadly.

"Records from the ministry office. Draco and Lucas are having another ceremony in a week's time. I thought you might want to be there." She offered. It had been private information, but all it took was a quick memory charm and she managed to take the records from the incompetent receptionist.

"But they didn't see me tear up the contract. They still think they're married. Why would they be having another ceremony?" he asked, bewildered. Hermione shrugged; Harry was right. They wouldn't have known that Harry had ruined the contract.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on here, but there's the time and place of the ceremony. You can go, but you might not like what you find." She warned. Harry silently began reading the papers. There was even a picture of the church included. It was large, with a tall steeple forming a point high in the sky.

"I should have killed him." Harry said darkly. "I should have killed him while I had the chance." He knew Lucas belonged in Azkaban for his crimes. He never should have been allowed free. And after everything he had done to Draco…why? _Why _would Draco have stepped up and make the statement? It was possible Lucas was threatening him again, but why hadn't he got away when he had the chance?

He ran his fingers through his hair. None of it made sense, but he would have time to ask Draco about it later. He would go to the church and this time he would get his Draco back at all costs. Lucas would not walk away again even if he had to use some nasty curses to stop him.

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Harry simply nodded. She sat next to him.

"I'll come with you. So will Ron." She offered. Harry agreed; he needed all the support he could get; he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

* * *

The day of the ceremony came a lot quicker than Draco would have liked. Lucas was hovering around the church, checking the decorations. Draco looked down at the rows of pews. Predictably, they were completely empty. It would have been nothing like that if he had managed to get around to marrying Harry. The rows would be filled with friends and family. It would have been an amazing day.

"The priest will be out in a while. I didn't invite anyone else; I wanted it to be special." Lucas told Draco happily. More like no one would want to come, Draco thought to himself. Draco was nervous. His insides were twisting, and not in the good way. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a madman! Lucas took his hand.

"I've waited for this day for so long," Lucas said. Draco was staring at the ceiling. It was extravagantly decorated. Draco's attention was caught as the church doors opened. His heart dropped as he saw Harry storm in. he was followed by Hermione and Ron. Draco turned to Lucas.

"We have to leave." He said quickly. He couldn't deal with Harry right now. Not again. Lucas shook his head.

"This is _our _special day, angel. We shouldn't let him ruin it." he said calmly. Harry raced up to them, his wand out, pointed furiously at Lucas.

"If you think I'm letting you go again, you're mistaken." Harry said to Draco. He turned to Lucas "Whatever you've done to Draco, its over. He's coming home with me." The confidence was clear in his voice, but Lucas didn't seem bothered. Harry's hand was steady as he kept his wand pointed at Lucas. There would be no escaping this time.

Draco rushed forward, planting himself firmly between Lucas and the end of Harry's wand.

"You weren't invited." Draco said angrily. If Lucas lost his temper, things could turn out badly. Harry's eyes softened.

"I know he's done something to you." Harry said simply. Draco tried to sneer, but failed miserably.

"That's what you want to believe," he said.

"No, Draco, it's the truth. I know you wouldn't suddenly leave without a good explanation. Something happened that night. He did something. It doesn't matter what it was, because he's going straight back to Azkaban. _Azkaban _Draco! He can't touch you from there!" Harry said, trying to comfort Draco.

Ron could have Lucas held in Azkaban while Draco changed the statement. Then, Lucas would be stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Draco only wished it was so simple. Once, he had thought Azkaban had been the answer. Now he knew better, and knew just how far Lucas's power stretched.

"H-Harry…it's not that simple anymore." He said quietly. Harry's heart leap; he had confirmation that Draco wasn't willingly with Lucas. He could hear the pain and distress in Draco's voice. Lucas, however, heard Draco's little plea too, and grabbed his wrist, pulled him back to the altar.

"The priest will be here soon." Lucas said. To Draco, it sounded more like a threat.

"I knew it! Draco, listen, it doesn't have to be this way! We can lock him up. _Forever_." Harry said soothingly. He was aiming his wand at Lucas again. As soon as he got Draco away, he could attack and subdue him, ready to take him back to Azkaban. Draco was determined not to look at Harry. He knew he would fall prey to those green eyes.

"Draco. Tell me that you love me. Just tell me that." Harry reasoned. He had to get Draco to say something. _Anything_. Ron had also pulled his wand out, pointing it at Lucas. Hermione followed.

It didn't seem to bother Lucas that he was outnumbered.

"I…I do love you, Harry." Draco said. It was worth it just to see Harry's eyes light up. He couldn't deny it any longer; it was cruel to keep acting like he didn't care about Harry. Lucas grabbed him angrily.

"Why, Draco, why?" he snarled. For the first time, Draco saw Lucas properly lose his temper. "After everything I've done for you! I killed my father! I made sure everything was perfect. _I _was perfect! You're mine!" he rambled. A dark look passed across his face.

"I'm not letting him take you. If I can't have you, no one can!" he yelled. Harry saw the flash of metal and knew it was time to stop playing around.

"Avada Kedavra!" the curse was fast, and the shot of green light tore through the air, hitting Lucas square in the chest. He fell, landing on the floor at an awkward angle, his eyes wide and glassy. Then Harry realised that Draco was also on the floor. He rushed forward.

Ron and Hermione ran forward too. Hermione gasped, her hand pressed against her mouth in shock. Harry dropped to his knees beside Draco. He watched in horror as the red liquid seeped through Draco's clothes.

"Oh god. Oh god, Draco! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" Harry didn't even know what he was apologising for. Draco was limp in his arms. Anything. Everything. That he didn't act sooner and kill Lucas, that he hadn't forced Draco to come back that first time when they had found him at the ministry. Hermione came to her senses and pushed Harry away from Draco.

"We need to Apparate him to Mungo's." she said quickly. Harry nodded numbly. Even Ron was looking down at Draco, his eyes wide. She grabbed Ron's arm and Draco's. Harry was already holding the blonde. She closed her eyes and concentrated on getting to St. Mungo's.

Soon, Lucas swam out of view and the bustling hospital appeared. Nurses soon sensed the commotion and came rushing. They levitated Draco onto a bed.

"He…he was attacked." Harry said, even though it was obvious. He felt completely useless. He watched helplessly as they took Draco away. Hermione lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, and steered him to a chair.

"He's going to be fine, Harry. Mungo's is the best, you know that." She said soothingly. Harry did feel a little better at this. Hermione was right; St. Mungo's really _were _the best. Draco was in good hands.

"I'm going to go and find out what's going on. Ron! Get Harry some tea. No, get him some coffee." She corrected. She gave Harry a last pat on the shoulder before leaving.

* * *

As soon as Harry was told he could see Draco, he raced through the hallways before he even knew what room. He came back, several minutes later for directions from Hermione.

He entered the room slowly, afraid of what he would find inside. Draco had been cleaned up and he wasn't as pale. Harry sat beside the bed in a small, metallic chair. He didn't care that it was uncomfortable. Hermione came in after him.

"They say he's going to be completely fine as we got him here really quickly." She said. Harry let out a shaky breath and reached for Draco's hand.

"It's over. Lucas is dead." He told the sleeping blonde softly. He suddenly remembered they had left Lucas's body in the church. Hermione sensed what Harry was thinking about.

"Ron has gone to sort it." she said. Harry looked up at her.

"I killed him. There are going to be repercussions from that." Harry said slowly. For the first time he was thinking of someone other than Draco. Hermione shook her head.

"He attacked Draco; you had no other choice. Besides-"

"My fault."

Harry and Hermione's eyes shot downwards. Harry grabbed Draco's hand.

"It's not your fault, Draco. Don't speak, just rest." Harry commanded softly. Draco ignored Harry's orders and carried on talking.

"He's dead, right, you killed him?" he asked worriedly. Harry nodded slowly. Draco closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. So it really was over. It seemed Harry was also ignoring his own orders, and asked Draco a question.

"Why didn't you come home sooner? We would have put him in Azkaban." Harry said.

"Like I said, it wasn't that simple. He had…people working for him from the outside. People who got into our house. They could have killed you." Draco said, remembering the break in. Harry frowned. He had defeated Voldemort, and Draco had been worried about a few wizards Lucas had hired?

"Draco, you know I can handle myself. They wouldn't have stood a chance, you _know _that." Harry said. Draco wasn't making sense; he really could have come home a lot sooner.

"Yeah, I know, but…would you have killed me?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes shot open.

"I…I don't…_what_?" Harry had no idea where Draco was coming from with a sudden question like that. Draco refused to meet Harry's eyes as he talked.

"Do you remember that night when I left?" he asked. Harry just nodded. How could he not?

"Well…the people Lucas sent used the imperious curse on me. They made me attack you while you were sleeping. I nearly used the killing curse on you." Draco said sorrowfully. Harry held his hand tighter.

"Those _bastards_, picking on your weakness!" something suddenly dawned on Harry. "But…you fought it." Harry pointed out. Draco had never been able to fight it before, yet he was still alive. It was proof. Draco swallowed.

"No, I didn't. Lucas, or whomever he had hired, stopped the curse at the last second. It was a warning. He would have made me kill you if I had stayed. If I had told you, it would have had the same result." Draco mumbled. Harry sighed and he gave Draco a gentle kiss.

"Everything's going to be alright. He's gone." He pulled Draco's ring from his pocket.

"Do you...still want-"

"Of course!" Draco interrupted quickly. Harry smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Oh," he tried pulling off Lucas's ring, but it was stuck. Draco groaned.

"He used some kind of permanent sticking charm." He muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He muttered, looking up at Hermione for help. She rose to the challenge at once, firing spell after spell at Draco's hand. The blonde stared at Harry with raised eyebrows. She was using spells Harry and Draco had never heard of before. Eventually, she found the right one and the ring broke into small pieces, falling off Draco's finger.

The blonde brushed the pieces onto the floor. He smiled as he felt Harry slip the real ring on his finger.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Draco, will you marry me?" Harry asked gently. Draco smiled. Harry already knew the answer to that. Hermione had little tears in her eyes when Draco replied.

"Yes."

END

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
